


【KA】媚骨天成（全）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【KA】媚骨天成（全）

【KA】媚骨天成  
文/雨定尘  
1  
适逢雨季，乌云蔽日，山间云雾缭绕，阴气最重，山脚下的村庄往往会发生些异事，牲畜不翼而飞，小孩无故啼哭，人颓然不劳作，虽不伤及性命也令人头疼。不知从哪一年起，哪位高僧的指点下，每年阴气最重的几天这山头人气最盛，几大名校约定成俗,把每年新生入学前的夏令营地点定在这里，来自各地的年轻学生在这里接受为期一个月的特训，自此再无诡事发生。

一场大雨来得猝不及防，一点预兆都没有，刚开始下就是倾盆的气势，一颗一颗砸在身上，不多会儿就湿透了。雨点密到眼睛都睁不开，湿透了的Arthit无头苍蝇般在林子里乱跑了会儿，最后找到了一个小木屋，还上了锁，心急的Arthit捶打着这扇破旧的木门。

“有没有人啊？开开门啊！”

门马上就从里面打开了，Arthit最后一下差点敲到人身上去。开门的是个看起来差不多大的小伙子，本来没什么，关键对方连个上衣都没穿就来开门了，就黑色的裤子低低地挂在腰上，露出劲瘦的上身，Arthit的拳头就差点砸人家胸上，他尴尬地不知该不该放下手。

犹豫间，Arthit就被握着手腕拉进了屋子，猛的关上门，把风雨阻隔在外。

“快先进来，你都湿透了。”

Arthit被拉进去，发现这破屋子里面连灯都没有，照明的是桌上的两根红蜡烛和地上的一个小火堆，围绕着桌子还从天花板上挂下了一圈红色帷幔，色调旖旎诡异。

借着微弱的火光，Arthit打量着面前的男人，应该说，还是少年，对方有张年轻英俊的脸，一双眼睛在昏暗中还是亮得惊人，是那种会在女生中很吃香的类型，Arthit如是想。

微弱的光线把他照得忽明忽暗，衬得本来古铜色的皮肤像涂了蜂蜜一样，肌肉的轮廓随着跳动的火光不断地变幻，有些迷了眼。Arthit意识到自己一直在盯着另一个男人的裸体看，不自在地清了清嗓子。

“我也是在这里躲雨的，抱歉让你看到这样子，我的衣服在火边烤着。”对方先开了口，摊了摊手对自己的处境也很无奈，Arthit说着他的目光看过去，看到了火堆边烤着的衣服。  
白t恤，胸前齿轮的图案，是一年生。

对方也打量着Arthit这一身校服，黑t恤和红外套，加上外套上的logo，不会错的，就是这么巧的碰到了直系学长，也就是这次特训的教官团。

“是学长啊。”

“嗯……”Arthit没好气的应了一声，淋成落汤鸡的时候碰上学弟，这叫他怎么维持形象。又多打量了这张俊脸几遍，Arthit狐疑地问道：“呃……学号多少……我怎么没见过你？”

“0062，我也没有见过学长啊，既然都被困在这里，也是缘分，我们可以从现在认识，我叫Kongphop，学长叫什么名字？”Kongphop露出一口大白牙，一副人畜无害有礼貌的样子。

Arthit挠了挠头，这是在私下，学弟又这么礼貌，他再摆架子就没意思了。

“Arthit”

Kongphop的眼睛亮了亮，夸奖道:“这名字真好。P’Arthit学长，你的衣服湿透了，也去烤烤干吧，不然会感冒的。”

本来这湿衣服黏在身上也怪不舒服的，Arthit就脱下了外套顺手放在了Kongphop伸过来的手里。再里面的黑t也湿透了，紧紧的全贴在身上，勾出身体轮廓，Arthit想了想，还是留了下来。

Kongphop抖了抖衣服舒展开，转身把这件外套也晾到杆子上，动作间，背后的肩胛骨像蝴蝶一样起伏，手臂肌肉也随着重新把架子架回去的用力而鼓凸出来，看起来饱满且充满弹性。

明明看着很瘦，但是该有的一点都不少呢，宽肩窄腰的，话说校裤有那么低吗？好像还有腰窝……

Kongphop一转回头，Arthit马上做贼心虚地移开了视线，坐到火堆边抱着自己的膝盖，想烘干身上这件衣服。

“你怎么会被困在这里啊？你的同学呢？”Arthit故意转移话题，眼睛不自在的盯着地面。

Kongphop无辜地耸肩，指着一旁的水桶回答道：“这不是学长们布置的任务吗？所有男生都被要求早上要从山上打山泉水到山脚下，直到注满所有水缸，我这才第二趟，就被大雨困在了这里，其他人应该也在别处躲雨吧。”Kongphop停顿了会儿，挑眉反问道：“学长才是呢？怎么会在这里呢？教官不是都在山下的凉棚里坐着吗？”

Arthit面露尴尬，正色道：“你以为学校找我们干坐着的啊？我们要负责所有一年生的安全，雨太大了，我就是来通知所有人都下山。”

Kongphop得到答案点点头，望着窗外乌压压的天色担心道：“这雨不知道什么时候才会停。”

“短时间内停不了。”

Arthit搓搓自己的手，Kongphop注意到他在瑟瑟发抖，身上的t恤虽然是黑色的，但是看衣服紧紧贴合在身体曲线上的样子也知道还是湿的。

“你贴身那件也脱了吧，不难受吗？”Kongphop看他小媳妇儿似的拽着胸前的衣服，调笑道：“都是男生，害羞什么？”

“谁害羞了？”尽管都是男生，Arthit还是不适应与人这样赤诚相见，但是碍于面子还是一把把衣服脱了挂在火边，也不知道是不是错觉，总觉得对方的视线都黏在自己身上。衣服脱了，身上还带着水汽接触到空气还是冷得打了个冷颤。

“学长要是冷，就靠我近点。”

Arthit挪了挪屁股，离火源进了点，也离学弟近了点，但是还有一些距离，他才不想肌肤相贴那么亲近。身边的Kongphop到底是年轻，像个小火炉，虽然没有贴上去，Arthit也能感到从他身上散发出的热量，忍不住又贴近了点。

“P’Arthit，你是学长，不知道你有没有听说过一个事？”

“什么？”

Kongphop踌躇了一会儿，还是问出了口：“我也是听同学在议论，我听说这座山头……不干净……”

Kongphop的脸一半被火光照亮，一半隐匿在黑暗中，这么问话颇为渗人，但他又一副期待回答的样子。

“还是一年生就这么迷信，有什么不干净的？”

Kongphop咧嘴一笑，凑到Arthit耳边，说：“这里……有妖怪。”

呼吸洒在Arthit敏感的耳边，烫得他一颤，耳朵一下红了，脖子都染了半边。他不动声色地摸了摸耳朵，圆溜溜的眼睛乱转，Kongphop什么时候离他这么近的？Arthit几乎快被他圈进怀里了，无论眼睛转到哪里，都是一片蜜色肌肤，Arthit不自觉的吞了吞口水。

Kongphop却觉得很好玩，学长半湿的头发已经干了，毛绒绒的盖在额前，一双又黑又圆的大眼睛滴溜溜转，像个受惊的小兔子，一凑近就全身泛红的熟透了。咬着下唇，明明很害怕这种神神鬼鬼的，却还要硬撑着。

“妖？妖什么样？”Arthit眨眨眼睛问。

Kongphop一副见过似的样子，煞有介事地说：“它们最喜欢变成美艳的女子……”

Kongphop对上Arthit的眼睛，不让他再闪躲。

“欲擒故纵。”

Arthit紧张得缩起肩膀，下意识地往后躲，却被Kongphop揽住了肩膀，炙热的手心熨得皮肤一片酥麻。

“摄人心魄。”

Kongphop凑得极近，几乎要贴上Arthit的脸，看着那双圆眸在自己的注视下逐渐湿润，呼吸都急促起来。

“媚骨天成……”

Kongphop失焦地盯着Arthit微翘的嘴唇，在Arthit几乎以为他会吻下来的时候又一下子离开端坐。

“所以所有学校都在这里训练新生，为不是为了新生好，而是为了……镇、妖。”Kongphop见Arthit皱着眉头一副复杂的表情，一下子放松笑开了，“不过我也只是听说。”

看他是开玩笑，Arthit松了一口气，道：“肯定是骗人的，我那届也这么传闻，还不是什么事都没有。”

“信则有，不信则无罢了。”

“妖魔鬼怪也该是出现在电影里的，荒郊野外，狂风暴雨的时候……”窗外轰雷一声雷应和着Arthit的话，吓得他一个哆嗦，桌上的红烛也被吹灭。

Kongphop歪过头认真的听，一双澄澈的眼睛越是昏暗越是闪闪发光，紧紧盯着Arthit。

“继续说。”

“电…电影里……荒郊野外……遇到……遇到美人……”Arthit结巴了起来，他敏感地觉得气氛变了，皮肤上紧张得起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

Kongphop伸手想揉揉他圆嫩的脸颊，却被Arthit害怕地躲开，一下子贴到了背后的墙上。惊恐地瞪大了美目，看着Kongphop剑眉星目越靠越近的脸，屏住呼吸，一副快要哭出来的样子。

“P'Arthit觉得……我可算美人？”Kongphop伸手撑住墙，把Arthit困在自己臂间，一间讨好无辜求夸奖地问。

帅气的脸一下子凑得太近，Arthit无法呼吸地移开视线，暼向别处，喃喃自语：“美人是美人，就是黑了点……”

Kongphop低头笑得肩膀都抖动了起来，道：“那真是对不起你了，请P'Arthit将就一下吧。”

“将就什么……唔！”

唇形姣好的小嘴张张合合，Kongphop不想再忍下去，堵住了这张还想说话的唇，Arthit双手抵住他的肩膀，却使不出力气推开，或许也不是真心想推开，毕竟……真的是美人。

Arthit迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，感觉对方的手臂环过自己的腰，把自己结结实实地压在了他身上，肌肤相贴的触感舒服得人头皮发麻，Kongphop的皮肤很烫，烫到人心口。

“张开嘴……”

Kongphop的声音带着蛊惑的意味，Arthit下意识的遵从他的指令，张开嘴，把对方的舌头迎了进来，一口一口吮着。得到回应，那条舌头更是像灵活的游鱼般辗转在唇舌之间，Arthit紧闭着眼睛，睫毛一抖一抖地颤动，微微张开嘴露出红舌给对方含，甚至在Kongphop抽身离开时还依依不舍地含着吮着。

两唇分开还扯出暧昧的银丝，Arthit为了掩饰自己的害羞，用手背不停擦着自己的嘴唇，直到嘴唇红肿，Kongphop拉开他的手，拯救出被蹂躏的嫩唇。

“讨厌吗？”

Arthit诚实地摇了摇头。

Kongphop又追问：“那P’Arthit喜欢吗？”

“一点点吧……”嘴上不肯认输的Arthit靠着墙侧过脸，不去看那张讨厌的俊脸，却把自己通红通红的耳朵暴露了出来。

Kongphop像发现了什么宝贝，像只大狗一样舔了上去，从耳垂舔到耳背，钻进耳窝里发出黏腻潮湿的水声。

“哎！哎哎！”

耳朵是Arthit最碰不得的地方，一下子汗毛都能竖起来，整个上半身紧缩起来，双手在Kongphop胸口奋力推拒着，手掌下按压的分明是温热弹性的肌肉，还能感受到心脏的跳动。

“你有心跳？”Arthit皱着眉头不可置信地问。

“我是活人，当然有心跳。”Kongphop把Arthit的手按在自己的胸膛上，让他更清晰地感受。

Arthit恼羞成怒握紧了拳头，最后还是拳头变成巴掌不痛不痒地拍在Kongphop肩上，骂道：“你吓唬我！”

Kongphop也怕学长真的生气，赶紧搂紧了怀里的人，说：“P’Arthit学长，我不是故意吓你的，都是学长太可爱了，忍不住想逗逗你。”

从进门开始，他就觉得这个圆圆眼的学长太可爱了，毛绒绒的柔软头发，灵动的猫儿眼，有些婴儿肥的脸蛋，一切都过分可爱了，哪里都那么对他的胃口，也许这就是所谓的一见钟情。他一定要好好认识他，方便以后回学校追他，当然这都是Kongphop心里想的，Arthit哪里知道他的小九九。

“0062，你知不知道我随时可以罚你？”Arthit表情严肃，真的是一副吓人的样子，Kongphop已经偷了个香，心满意足，不想再给学长留下不好的印象。

“学长罚我什么都好，千万别生气。”

“我的外套干了，帮我去拿过来。”Arthit指了指火堆发号施令道。

“可是才烤了一会儿……”

“我说干了就干了。”

Kongphop只好认命的去拿衣服，而衣服的确正如Arthit所言已经干了，虽然Kongphop还是不是很乐意白花花的学长穿上衣服，但是又怕惹人生气，只好乖乖的。

“学……”长字还没出口，Kongphop一转身就被扑倒在了地上，红色的外套也衬在了两人身下。

Arthit骑在了Kongphop的腰上，用力一扯帷幔的布条，不够结实的红色纱幔就掉落了下来，恰恰盖在两人身上，随着纱幔的坠落Arthit也随之俯身，柔软的腰肢塌陷下去，胸膛紧贴在Kongphop身上。

“我要……连本带利讨回来。”

Arthit俯身吻住Kongphop的嘴唇，化为主动的攻势把舌头伸进他嘴里，双手在胸口抚摸不止。Kongphop被学长突然的热情吓到呆滞了会儿，嘴上被这么啃着终于他也抑制不住年少气盛的冲动，也不顾为什么会发展成这样，顺着自己的心意，双手顺着Arthit的腰线抚摸他光滑的后背，他奶白的胸口，修长的脖颈，捏住Arthit的下巴，反客为主地回吻。红色纱幔下，盖着两个交缠扭动的身体轮廓，起伏不止。

几吻完毕，Arthit的手从胸口顺着体线抚摸到了Kongphop紧绷的下腹，去解他的裤子。Kongphop没想到Arthit突然会这么大胆，紧张地拽紧自己的裤子，结巴着问：“在……这这里？学长？”  
Kongphop也不能说不想，这个年纪的男孩子肯定对那档子事充满了好奇和向往，他的确对学长也有肖想，但是这和他想象的差别有些太大，他以为Arthit是看上去保守又害羞的学长，这还没追到人家，Kongphop也不敢越雷池，没想到学长的尺度比他还大。

遮羞的红纱一下子被Arthit掀开，一半披在身上，一半还在头上，露出甜甜的酒窝，像是燕尔新婚的新娘。他微笑着，也不恼，既然Kongphop不让脱他的，那他就脱自己的。  
Arthit挺起身子，跪在Kongphop的大腿两侧，在他面前解开自己的腰带，拉下裤子的拉链，看着Kongphop直勾勾的眼睛偷笑。  
“kong……不帮帮我吗？”学长牵着学弟的手放在自己的后腰，乖巧地趴在人肩头。

这都能忍就不是男人了，Kongphop顺着宽松的后腰把自己的手滑进去，摸到冰凉滑腻的两瓣臀，在裤子内仅有的空间里揉捏起来，像面团一样手感极好，弹性极佳。

“脱掉它。”Arthit冲着Kongphop的耳朵下命令。

Kongphop像剥竹笋一样把光溜溜的下体剥了出来，Arthit伸腿抬腰的配合，校裤连带着内裤一起扔在一边，Arthit光着屁股坐在Kongphop还穿着裤子的腿上。

“Kongphop，你看看我呀，你怎么不看我？是不是我身材不好，败了你的兴致？”Kongphop黝黑的脸上也透着点红，眼神不敢直视，Arthit追逐着他的目光，不让他躲避，“虽然我最近是吃胖了点……”

“没有，学长这样，刚刚好。”Kongphop耿直地肯定，学长哪里都好，都正好符合自己的口味，对自己的诱惑力不知道有多大。

Arthit把下巴搁在Kongphop肩膀上，抱住Kongphop的腰，和一开始正经的学长判若两人，又乖巧又娇憨，Kongphop心里软的一塌糊涂，也不管对方的态度怎么突然一百八十度大变，只想把这个大宝贝带回家。  
“那你喜不喜欢？”Arthit狡黠又撒娇地问，仿佛只要konhphop说不喜欢他就是受了天大的委屈。

“喜欢……喜欢的……虽然我们是第一次见，但是我总觉得好像认识学长很久了，有一种很特别的感觉。”

得到回应，Arthit很开心地偷笑，亲了亲Kongphop的脸颊，拉着Kongphop的手放到自己的小胸脯。  
“摸一摸……”  
Kongphop这时候开始无师自通，暂时忽略了白皙的胸膛直奔那嫩粉的两点而去，从学长脱衣服起他就被这两点晃眼晃得不行。

手指掐上去粉嫩绵软，轻轻捻两下就开始充血硬起来，Arthit舒服得哼哼两声，挺起小胸膛。

“另一边……”  
Kongphop两只手都用上，有时候掐弹乳尖，有时候连带周围柔软的乳肉一起揉捏出小山丘，Arthit舒服得哼哼唧唧，腰一软就要往后倒，Kongphop一把捞住他的腰，把人捞回怀里。

虽然是男孩子，也不是完全的平板，被揉到肿胀的胸微微隆起，中间有条浅浅的小沟壑，Kongphop伸出舌头来回舔舐这条沟，时而回到两侧把小乳珠吸进嘴里吮吸舔咬。

Arthit把手放在他肩头，不知是想推开还是收拢，眯着眼仰头呻吟，屁股下面又被硬硬的东西骚扰，腰忍不住就扭动了起来，趴回Kongphop肩头，软软糯糯地小声说道：“原来这么做真的这么舒服……”  
“p'Arthit学长，我可以继续吗？”下面已经硬到发痛，Kongphop还是绅士地问道。

Arthit找回自己眼神的焦距，屁股坐在Kongphop裆部扭动，也不顾身下人倒抽凉气的声音。

“硌得我屁股好痛。”Arthit抱怨着，屁股离开Kongphop的裆部，跪立在Kongphop腿两侧，手伸下去解kongpphop的裤子。

Kongphop也不闲着，一边在Arthit的腰臀揉捏着，一边帮忙把裤子褪下，等Arthit重新坐下来的时候，Kongphop主动握住两人充血的阴茎一起磨蹭挤压着，带着薄茧的掌心在Arthit幼嫩的头部来回搓动，惹得身上的人一声声尖叫。

“这里没有工具…你会受伤的…我们就这样好吗？学长？”Kongphop亲吻着Arthit的脖子问。

虽然雏鸟Kongphop并没有什么经验，但是书面知识他也知道同性间的交合没那么容易，来日方长，接下来还有好几天训练，Arthit如果受伤了要难受好几天。 Arthit闻言猛地抬起脸，不满又霸道地用手指压住Kongphop的下嘴唇。

“舔湿……”

“……”

Kongphop知道他不会改变想法，也不再纠结什么，主动张口把Arthit两根细白的手指含进嘴里，用唾液充分润湿，舌尖探进指缝间暧昧的摩擦，Kongphop乌黑的眼睛紧紧盯着Arthit通红的脸，仿佛不知道自己的舌头在做什么羞耻的事。

Arthit被含得羞涩，呼吸不稳，颤抖地抽出手指，指尖带着透明的银丝伸到身后那处，自己给自己扩张起来。坐在Kongphop的腿上扭腰摆臀，手指在自己的小穴里抠挖，不小心戳到敏感点把自己弄爽了就亲亲Kongphop堵住自己的嘴。

在这画面的刺激下，Kongphop也按捺不住，一起“帮助”Arthit。等他顺着来到那个看不见的小口，他才发现自己完全是多虑了，那身后看不见的一片湿得不行，透明的情液顺着手指几乎到滴落到他腿上。

手指伸到里面更是情液泛滥，Kongphop只是轻轻扣击几下，就传来咕啾咕啾的水声，随着第二根手指的进入，又涌出一些暧昧的粘液，沾湿了Kongphop整个手掌。Kongphop不曾有过这样的经验，不知道男人是否也会有那么多水，是否也会这么容易开拓，只知道自己已经被软嫩湿滑的肠壁勾的失去了理智。纤长的手指在里面打圈张合，不知碰到了什么地方，让Arthit猛地提高了音量，全身一颤，内壁缩紧把Kongphop的手指夹得动弹不得。

“够……够了！”

本来坐着的Kongphop直接被一股怪力按到地上，仰头看着按住他肩膀的Arthit，既霸道又别扭地沉下腰，但是因为私处太过湿滑，膨大的紫红色头部每每擦过臀缝又滑开，戳刺在腿根或是抽打在Arthit的大腿内侧，怎么也对不准。眼看着Arthit又着急又没辙，额头上的汗珠都顺着脸颊流下来，但是还是不愿意放弃。

被压着的Kongphop攥着拳头，手背的青筋因为紧绷根根分明，他根本一点都不能躺着享受，敏感的龟头戳刺在弹性十足的皮肤上却不得而入，Kongphop觉得再多来几次他就要爆炸了。

“P……P’Arthit……让我来好吗？”  
Arthit气喘吁吁地看着Kongphop，扭来扭去早就耗费了他不少体力，感觉自己的臀缝都快蹭红了，没有金刚钻还是别揽这个瓷器活了，Arthit红着眼委委屈屈地点了点脑袋。

Kongphop一手扶着学长的腰，一手伸到下面握住自己早就硬得不行的阴茎，就着手上Arthit的情液又给自己撸了几把，让本来就直挺挺的茎身更加饱涨，扶着茎身把胀大的头部抵在湿润的入口，还不停地有汁液渗出，穴口的一圈肌肉紧张地张合收缩。

Arthit提着一口气，双腿发着颤也不敢一屁股坐下去，小心翼翼地把身子放低点，再低点。内部没有开拓到的狭窄甬道被迫自下而上绽开，Arthit从喉咙里发出一些低吟，听不出是舒服还是难受，吞没了大约三分之二，洞口一圈弹性的肌肉似乎脆弱到再也无法更加开拓，括约肌紧紧地勒住阴茎，仿佛已经插到底了，把Kongphop也夹得发痛。

Kongphop托住两瓣白软的臀肉，握在手里心疼地轻揉着，道：“P’Arthit,你太紧太小了……”

“0062，你闭嘴好吗？” Arthit咬着牙老脸一红，双手伸到下面，手指按压在交合处，摸起来的确绷得紧紧的。

稍稍提起身体，深呼吸了一口，Arthit重重地坐下去，通红笔直的阳物深深地埋入体内，甬道只张开了一会儿，待硬物入内它又马上恢复紧窄，把硬物紧紧地包裹在体内，湿热嫩滑的肠肉全部献媚着往上缠，颤抖地一缩一缩。

从尾椎升起的酥麻一下让Arthit软了腰，轻吟一声软软地伏低身体趴在Kongphop胸膛上，这种异样的感觉奇妙得让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩，不用动就兴奋到颤抖，全身都变成了敏感点，但是追求快乐的本能还是让他小幅度摆起了臀。

血气方刚年纪的Kongphop实在忍无可忍，捏着下巴就深吻了上去，抱着怀里的人翻了个身，让脱力的人儿舒服地躺在身下。

小野猫没了刚才的霸道，被进入后就乖巧得惹人疼，双眼失神迷离，明明还没开始，就一副被操坏了的样子。

“学长，我要开动了。”  
Kongphop吻着Arthit漂亮湿润的眼睛，双手掰开白皙的大腿，最大限度地往上推，直到Arthit柔软的双腿几乎快打开成180度。

低头就能看见自己的肉棒埋在柔软的双臀间，大部分都埋在里面看不见，Kongphop就这么直勾勾地盯着两人的下体，微微抽出一些，粗壮的茎体露出根部，紫红狰狞的颜色和周围细嫩的臀肉对比强烈。Kongphop双眼发红，猛力一挺腰又把自己撞了进去，专注地看着自己胯部把弹软的臀撞出一阵臀波。

Arthit仿佛承受不住般浑身抽搐一下，身体本能地往上逃，双手在Kongphop撑在他两侧的手臂上抓挠。

Kongphop抱着他的大腿把人又拖了下来，全部抽出连根贯入一次，肉穴仿佛活络起来，所有的媚肉都在纠缠绞紧，夹道欢迎，讨好地吮吸按摩着肉棒，把它引入深处再深处。

Kongphop哪里尝过这样的销魂滋味，尝着甜头的少年只会一味狂插猛干，刚才流出的水都在为这件性事助兴，拍打声、水声、喘息声听得人面红耳赤。

Kongphop结实的胳膊握着Arthit的腿弯举起，劲瘦有力的腰一次次起伏用力，让自己的阴茎在柔软的穴道里驰骋不止，不断向里开扩新的领地，亲吻那些从未造访过的肠壁，恨不得把饱涨的阴囊也一起捅进去，把身下人狠狠穿透，死死钉在自己的阴茎上。但是阴囊每每只能拍打在肉臀上不得而入，阴茎也无法完全整根进入，最根部总是被夹拢的双臀阻挡在外，双臀也被拍打得通红。

眯着眼呻吟的Arthit突然睁开了泛着水光的眼，眼神清亮，他仿佛能看穿Kongphop的想法，咬着唇自己伸手下去掰开双臀，露出被欺负的艳红的小穴，那里被肉柱填塞得满满的，穴口被摩擦到艳丽仿佛已经被撑到了最大。

Kongphop眼都不敢眨地盯着身下美景，Arthit的主动让他几欲发狂，没有了臀肉阻挡，肉棒真正的直插到底，直到粗硬的阴毛抵在Arthit的臀缝。 

承受了十几下，Arthit咬着的唇再也咬不住，张口溢出奶声奶气的呻吟，亮晶晶的泪珠顺着眼角就滑了下来，放开了掰着臀的手哭哭啼啼地朝Kongphop伸出双臂求抱。

Kongphop心软地不行，俯身把Arthit裹进怀里，包得严严实实，但是身下的力气一点都没减弱，顶得人直往上窜。Kongphop埋首在汗湿白皙的胸膛，厮磨那两颗红硬的乳头，一阵阵催情的幽香钻进鼻孔，Kongphop更是耸动鼻翼像小狼狗似的嗅闻。

“P’Arthit好香啊！”

“快！……快点！”Arthit哼哼唧唧骂了几声，双腿缠上Kongphop的腰，手臂搂上他的脖子，被顶得狠了就挠挠他的后背，像小猫一样嘤嘤几声，尽力打开身体全然没有拒绝。  
当被找到身体里的敏感点时，Arthit炸毛似的用利齿咬住了Kongphop的脖子，但是因为汗湿的皮肤太光滑，一连打滑了好几下，等Kongphop再次准狠地顶上穴心时，Arthit一狠心攀上他的肩膀死死咬在后脖子处，尖锐的牙齿深深嵌入血肉。

高度快感中冲上头的肾上腺素使Kongphop没感受到任何疼痛，他低喘着埋在Arthit香香的脖子里，脚抵在地面借力，从小腿到后背的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，猛力顶的几下让Arthit颠簸得仿佛要被顶出去，Arthit更加缠紧Kongphop，也不怕他把人操坏了，继续渴求诱惑着。

“给我……快给我……里面……还想要……”

Arthit缠在Kongphop腰上的双腿勾到他臀后十字交叠，配合着Kongphop的节奏一起用力把他往自己身上按，Kongphop胡乱亲吻找他的唇，四瓣唇撕咬激吻着，嘴里蔓延开淡淡的血腥味，可是欲望中的两人像交媾的野兽一样不管不顾地交缠着，身与心全部揉碎了在一块儿。

体内的阳物疯狂跳动着，Arthit知道他也快要达到那极乐的一点，荒郊野外没有水清洗，Kongphop自觉地想把自己退出来，毕竟是男孩子，弄在里面不好处理。他考虑得周全，但是学长却像骗小孩一样哄骗着他。

“别走……待在里面……”

“不行，学长……快出来了……你让我抽出去……”

“不许出去！”

Arthit闻言扭腰一个翻滚又交换了两人的位置，红幔帐纠缠在汗湿光裸的身体上，Arthit把Kongphop死死按在地上，力气大得吓人，撑着Kongphop的腹部自己扭腰摆臀地上下套弄，艳红色的小穴反客为主地深深吮吸体内男人的硬物，不让它离开，两条雪白结实的大腿在Kongphop身侧起伏发力，优美的肌肉线条若隐若现，汗珠从Arthit前额的头发滴落到Kongphop的胸膛，明亮的眼睛像是盯住了猎物，身体颠簸起伏，但视线死死锁定Kongphop,狂野性感的样子美丽得不可方物。

“这是你该补偿我的……”

Arthit咬着自己的下唇，仰头皱着眉，甬道内阵阵有力的绞紧收缩强迫着Kongphop一起进入极乐的高潮，直到Kongphop低吼着把炙热的白浊全部喷洒进贪食的小穴，激打在濡湿的内壁，Arthit才露出放松享受的表情，拍打在Kongphop腹间的漂亮性器也在无人碰触的情况下释放了一片。

“啊哈……”

Arthit轻吟着，高潮后还上下起伏了两下，餍足的小穴死死缠紧体内还未完全软下来的阴茎上一收一缩，似要榨干最后一滴爱液，把爱液深深吞进身体深处。

全身潮红的Arthit像是吃饱了的猫咪，慵懒又舒服地抚摸着Kongphop沾满自己体液的腹肌，把白色液体从小腹抹到胸口，Kongphop也享受着事后的温存，温柔地抚摸着学长的腰。

休息了一会儿的年轻人们默契地交换了一个吻，很快又投入到了下一场激烈的性事中，Arthit痴迷地自己颠簸跳动着，完全沉迷在欲海之中，水气蒸腾间Kongphop看不真切，他觉得Arthit的气质产生了一些变化，他圆圆的无辜的眼睛因为眯着而变得妩媚上挑，眼角泛红含情，原本婴儿肥的圆圆下巴上颠簸的小肉变得紧致，撑在他身上的手臂和身侧的双腿都因为充分舒展而显得更加修长纤细，腰肢更加柔软，连同紧紧包含着自己的小穴也更加紧致湿软，如同从未被进入般销魂摄骨，整个人像是被一夜催熟的花朵，浓烈而美艳地绽放开，屋里铺天盖地浓烈的香甜熏得人神魂颠倒。  
Kongphop闭着眼沉迷于与Arthit唇齿交缠，所以他更不会看见，Arthit娇嫩的后背因为刚才在地上的厮磨而磨出的泛红伤口正在以惊人的速度消失，恢复白皙光滑。

刚才作为初次的新手，Kongphop禁不住诱惑早早就缴了械，但是经过之前的预热，尝足甜头的少年这次更加上道和恶劣，上位的姿势让Arthit被进入得更深，他觉得整个人都快被顶穿了，肚子里又涨又热，但是还没有满足，他还想要更多的精液。

被同样精力旺盛的小狼狗按着肩膀狠狠压下去了几次，Arthit出神的盯着自己的肚子，Kongphop也顺着他的目光望下去，原本平坦微凹的腹部似乎只剩一层薄薄的脂肪，不停地挺出自己阴茎的轮廓，仿佛再用力一些，就能顶破了，把人操坏了。

Kongphop笑着抚摸着Arthit柔软的肚子，感受着自己在他体内的律动，一下重过一下地欺负学长。

作为第一次，这场性事实在太过激烈，Kongphop不知他们究竟做了多少次，直到边抽插穴口边会溢出浊液为止，学长平坦的肚子仿佛都被填满了精液而微鼓，而学长餍足得像只偷腥的猫咪。  
不知多少次的交合，直到Kongphop在Arthit的轻声细语下逐渐失去意识。  
“多谢款待……我吃饱了……”  
++++++++++++++++++++

“Kongphop！Kongphop!”

Kongphop猛地被叫醒，睁眼就是M凑近的打脸，记忆最后还是荒唐淫乱的画面，Kongphop下意识地猛地坐起来一把捂在自己胸口，却发现自己已经穿戴整齐，身边除了M也没有其他人。  
“Kongphop，你怎么睡在这里？我还以为你在偷懒呢！”

“我只是在这里躲雨……”Kongphop觉得自己头又涨又痛，扶着额头回答道。

M撇了撇嘴，说：“你要偷懒也找个好借口吧，我们是好朋友，我又不会出卖你。”

Kongphop无奈地正色道：“你又不是不知道我的为人，我怎么会偷懒？”

M无辜地耸耸肩，一下推开破旧的木门，门外的地面干燥到皲裂，一点都没有曾经被润湿过的迹象。

“你看，地都是干的。你说这里奇不奇怪，来了三天了，三天都是乌云遮日，可是就是不下雨，下雨倒可以不训练了……”

Kongphop出神地看着干燥的地面，M后面说什么他都听不下去了，只觉得脑子里一下像炸开了一样，从背后升起的寒意，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

Kongphop赶紧追问：“你过来的时候，有没有看到一个学长？”

“学长？什么学长？学长都在山下凉棚里呢！”M奇怪地说道。

“有一个学长上山了，就是Arthit学长。”  
“昨天你不在，所有的学长都自我介绍过了啊，没有一个叫Arthit的吧……”  
……  
我也没有见过学长啊。  
这不是学长们布置的任务吗？  
学长才是呢？怎么会在这里呢？  
教官不是都在山下的凉棚里坐着吗？  
……  
Kongphop觉得自己的头痛缓解，但是全身发凉，后退了一步，扶住桌边。

“快拿水桶走吧，不然真的要被学长骂了！”

在M的提醒下，Kongphop失魂落魄地走到墙边，原本的空水桶已经好心地装满了水，Kongphop郁闷地有些错乱，大雨、躲雨、意外闯入的学长……到底多少是真，多少是幻。  
一向冷静处事的Kongphop思考了一会儿，单手脱下自己的T恤，裸露的后背倒映在桶内的水光中，上面布满了真实的抓痕，后脖子深深的牙印也彰示着某些人是真实出现了，某些事也是真实发生了。

即将跨入大学的知识分子很快接受了这样的灵异事件，Kongphop无奈地摸着自己发疼的后脖子，咬得可真狠啊，就像盖了个章似的。仔细回忆的话，其实看似一切都是他主导的，实则是他一直被诱惑引导着踏入对方的陷阱。

不过Kongphop并不懊恼，的确是他禁不住诱惑了，而且反正也没什么损失，一夜春宵，抱得美人，他甚至打算明天再来这里看看，看看还能不能再见到那个人。  
M回头看Kongphop衣服敞着，叉腰抱怨道：“你有几两肉我清楚得很，把你的胸肌、腹肌、二头肌收起来好吗？荒郊野外你还指望有什么艳遇啊？”  
Kongphop整理着自己的衣物，转头看向重新燃烧的红烛，似笑非笑答。  
“可能真的有艳遇呢。”

妖大多会变成美艳的女子，欲擒故纵、摄人心魄、媚骨天成……  
荒郊野外……遇到……遇到美人……  
妖魅常与人交合，借男子纯阳而不伤人，一夜春宵，何乐不为？

2  
Kongphop回到学校后，用M的话来说就像真的被妖怪摄走了魂魄，整日魂不守舍，吃饭也发呆，叫他来一起打球、喝酒也不肯来，只是一直在打听一个叫Arthit的学长，从自己学院到其他学院，甚至是附近其他学校，他还抱着一点侥幸，指不定这只是个恶作剧，但是长久以来一直都没有消息，这个人似乎的确是不存在的。

Kongphop整个人都疯魔了，在学校听到类似的名字，看到长得有一点像的人都会回头盯很久，直到被别人用奇怪的眼神怼回来。他甚至开始去问一些前辈那片森林的故事，但是大多数人都说那只不过是个校园传说罢了。每晚入睡前Kongphop都会回想两人遇见时的情形，回忆每一个细节，这一回想真是处处透露着诡异，但是Kongphop并不是因此而后怕，而是兴奋到鸡皮疙瘩都要起来。  
再次询问过自己直系的Not学长后，Kongphop彻底放弃了，这个学校根本就不存在一个叫Arthit的人，他真的是碰上了妖魅，一生一次。

失落的Kongphop只好把自己置身于学业和新生训练，让自己每天都很忙，他就是怕自己一空下来眼前又会浮现那个人，恨不得掘地三尺把他找出来，管他是人是鬼，都想再见他一面。  
“Kong！今天你快一点收拾，教头说要早一点集合！”M好心地催促自己慢慢吞吞收拾书包的好友，拉着人一路风风火火地赶到体育馆。

Kongphop全程被M拽着，他本身对这个新生训练的意义就有质疑，他并不认同这种等级制度，所以常常故意迟到和几个教官杠上，是这届里面每个教官都知道的刺头，幸好他是老师面前的好学生，才一直没能被学长找茬。

这是Kongphop第一次能踩点到，拍了拍自己被M抓乱的衣服，Kongphop不屑地席地而坐，心不在焉地低着头。

随着一排红色衣服的学长队伍走入，本来还有低声细语的会场立马鸦雀无声，教官们排成整齐的一排站在台上，表情威严，中间的人往前跨一步站了出来。

“从今天起，我是你们的教头，负责各位的训练，这项活动既是锻炼体魄也是培养你们的团结能力和集体意识，我希望每个学弟学妹都能准时参加，清楚了吗？”

这个声音一出来，Kongphop觉得自己如果是种动物的话，耳朵已经竖起来了，这个声音很熟悉，虽然更加强硬和响亮，但是音色是一模一样的。

Kongphop猛地一下抬了头，望向台中央，连脸都是熟悉的，这不就是他一直在找的人！

“清楚了……”台下一些零散的回答。

“没吃饱饭吗？我需要找人来重复一下我的话吗？清楚了吗！”

“清楚了！”大家终于意识到这人和之前温和耐心的Not学长不太一样，似乎不太好应付，终于放大了声音。

站在一边的Not跨出一步出来解释，道：“这是刚从国外交流回来的Arthit学长，之前我只是临时，接下来由他继续担任总教头，还有什么问题吗？”

Kongphop高高举起了手，没等Not喊他就迫不及待站了起来，奇怪地质问道：“Not学长，昨天我问的时候你还说根本不认识叫Arthit的人。”。

所有人都没想到Kongphop会问出这么一个无关的问题，全都不知所措地面面相觑，连Not都无可理喻般回头看了看Arthit的脸色，Arthit仍然是板着一张脸看不出喜怒。

“我什么时候说过这种话，我和Arthit从大一开始就是同学，有什么问题吗？”Not皱着眉头不太理解这个一年生为什么这么说。

Arthit抬了抬下巴，不屑地反问Kongphop，道：“向学长提问前你有自报学号吗？”

Arthit从走了几步从几乎一人高的台上跳了下来，从众多坐着的学生之间走到了Kongphop跟前，满脸高傲和不屑。这样冰冷的表情令Kongphop陌生，完全和森林遇上的温和可爱的学长判若两人，和那如梦如幻里的妩媚妖异更是搭不上边，更何况他完全一副不认识自己的样子，若不是这张脸真的Kongphop打死都忘不掉，真的要以为自己认错人了。  
“报告Arthit学长，我是0062——Kongphop。”

“非常好，0062，出去做620个俯卧撑。”Arthit面无表情地下令。

在场所有人几乎都倒吸了一口凉气，也有人一副看好戏的样子，他们觉得新教头这么为难Kongphop，Kongphop作为出了名的刺头一定会反击，没想到Kongphop只是面色变了变，嘴唇抿了又抿，一副隐忍的样子。

“好。结束了等我，学长。”Kongphop凑到Arthit耳边留下这句意味不明的话就转身跑向操场，只留下瞪大了眼睛的Arthit。

这话听在外人耳朵里就明显是熟人之间“放学一起走”的约定，再加上这次Kongphop居然真的什么都不说乖乖接受惩罚，不得不让人猜测这两个人的关系。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“学长！学长！”Kongphop急急忙忙拎着衣服和没拉好拉链的书包，一路追赶。

“你能不能不要跟着我了！0062！”被拽住袖子的Arthit恼羞成怒地甩开了Kongphop的手。

“Arthit学长，你真的不记得我了？”Kongphop瞪大了期待的亮晶晶的眼睛。

“我知道你，一年生的刺头，0062！”Arthit不想和他废话，转身就走。

“P’Arthit，你锁骨下面有颗小痣！”Kongphop灵机一动在身后大吼。

Arthit停下了脚步，皱紧眉头，恨铁不成钢地扶住自己的额头。

“学长你屁股上……”

听到这里Arthit感觉自己额上的青筋在突突直跳，绷不住脸了，忍无可忍地大幅度转身，气势汹汹地冲到Kongphop面前，指着他的脸从大骂到哀求，道：“你缠着我干嘛？上了一次床就要我负责？你已经是大学生了，拜托你放过我行吗？”

“你干嘛假装不认识我啊？”Kongphop还是橡皮糖似的跟着Arthit，Arthit走几步他也跟着走几步，“学长，我知道你不是人。”

“你知道你还跟着我？我就是你们说的那种会吸人精气的大妖怪，你想被我吸干吗？”Arthit极为夸张了摆出两只手掌做成爪子状吓人。

Kongphop觉得可爱极了，想都没想傻笑着回答：“想。”

Arthit不想和傻子交流，立马垂下嘴角，大步向前想离开这里，但Kongphop小跑着追得很紧，一路还叽叽喳喳地提问：“学长，你到底是什么东西啊？你怎么混进我们学校的啊？像真的学长一样？”  
“你以为我只会下下雨吗？篡改所有人的记忆，小菜一碟。”Arthit说着在Kongphop面前打了个响指，“消除你的记忆信不信？”

“别啊，学长，我不想忘了你。”Kongphop得寸进尺地一把握住了学长伸出的那只手，眼神恳切颇为深情地看着Arthit，看得他不自在地清了清嗓子，“学长，你是来找我的吗？”

“你是有多自恋？想多了。”Arthit抽出自己的手说。  
“那……”  
Arthit实在不想和这个人类多烦，只想把他打发走，胡乱扯了个借口，神神叨叨地说：“我不是说了妖怪要吸人精气，我来人世是为了吸更多的阳气，助我修行。”

Kongphop反应了一会儿，回想了一些他俩初次见面发生的事，皱着一张苦大仇深的脸，拽着Arthit的手腕，非把人拉到树林中，困在自己的双臂和树干之间。

“那不行，你不能找别人，用我的就够了。”Kongphop一手撑着树干，一手开始解自己的皮带。  
“我要报警了。”Arthit面无表情地回应。

3  
Kongphop仍然非常沮丧，因为他又被丢下了，毕竟妖怪学长真想逃离自己轻而易举，就像他说的，要删除自己的记忆也不过一个响指的事。

“唉！”Kongphop叹了口气，但是他不会放弃的，能够再次见到学长他就已经下了决心，不管学长是人是妖是鬼，一定要把他追到手，难得意中人，他再也不想品尝相思之苦。  
Kongphop本来垂头丧气地拉开窗帘，在不经意看到对面阳台后，不可控制地扬起了嘴角。

Arthit学长穿着白色短袖和短裤，正在对面阳台晾衣服，头发没有像昨天在礼堂里那样梳上去，而是散落在额前，看起来更年轻。

Kongphop看呆了，维持着自己扣扣子扣到一半的动作，不停地探头看对面。学长晾衣服他都能看一整天，可惜学长没那么多衣服，马上就晾完回房间了。

从那天以后，Kongphop一改自己正人君子的形象，简直像一个变态偷窥狂，只要没课的时候就躲在宿舍里暗中观察对面的房间，他甚至买了一台望远镜。经过多日观察，Kongphop发现Arthit真的就像是凭空增加出来的人，之前他怎么也打听不到的人，突然就在这个学校里增加了他的身份，他有他的学号、他的同学、他的课表，一个说出现就出现，说消失就能消失的神奇存在。Arthit每日的活动并不是很多，他又不是真正的学生，没有学业烦恼，每天下了课他会准时去买一份炒饭和一杯粉红冻奶带回宿舍吃，大部分时间都是在房间里看漫画或者睡觉。

就像Arthit自己说的，他这次出现的目的真的不是Kongphop，因为无论Kongphop再怎么刻意出现、刻意惹怒他，Arthit都是一副处变不惊的样子，除了那次以后两人再也没有单独相处过，Kongphop有些说不出的失落。

Kongphop一直在训练结束后，都偷偷跟着Arthit，想看看他到底要做什么，他发现Arthit一直在向不同人打听关于Ray的事。Kongphop对Ray略有所闻，但不是很熟悉，他只是从别人口中听说Ray这个人很爱玩，换女友如衣服，每天都要在夜店里醉生梦死到很晚，但是因为他是副校长的儿子，没有人敢举报他，也因为这个身份，这届里面只有他和几个纨绔子弟不用参加新生训练，所以Arthit自然没什么机会和这个人接触。

Arthit对这个人这么上心让Kongphop敲响了警钟，他与Ray打过新生篮球赛，这个人不说人品怎么样，看起来的确高大英俊，谈吐幽默风趣。Kongphop不自觉在心里条条框框把这个人和自己进行了下比较，还好有几项还是自己赢的，但是Kongphop还是不放心。他每次看见Arthit得到Ray新消息时闪亮的眼睛，就觉得很刺眼，明明学长柔情似水的媚态就在眼前，Kongphop还记得他的体温和味道，他怎么能说忘就忘？他怎么能不负责任？他怎么能这么快就有了下一个目标？

Kongphop很委屈，他很想问问Arthit自己哪里比不上Ray了，为什么才和自己试了一次就要换人，Kongphop很沮丧，甚至忍不住摸了摸自己的小兄弟，他觉得自己那天表现得很好啊。  
“Kong……你最近不太对劲啊……是不是需要……”M走进体育馆的更衣室时看到的就是这副光景，他早就觉得他的兄弟长得这么帅居然单身这么多年早晚得憋出病来，但没想到这直接憋坏了脑子。  
Kongphop立刻缩回了自己放在裤裆上的手，急忙解释：“M，不是你想象的样子！”

“兄弟我都懂，今晚带你去一个地方。”  
+++++++++++++  
于是当天晚上一脸呆滞的Kongphop被狐朋狗友们带到了一家知名夜店，整个人像根木头似的杵在疯狂摇头舞动的人群里，冷汗都要下来，这根本不是他要的。

好不容易摆脱M，从舞池里挤出来拿好自己的外套，上个厕所就打算先走，让狐朋狗友自生自灭自己打车回去。路过包间时，一扇门虚掩着没关严实，本来Kongphop也不会驻足，但明明里面传出来的是他熟悉的声音，所以他才会偷偷望向门缝，看到令他心碎的一幕——他的Arthit穿着大一的校服坐在Ray的大腿上娇俏地笑着。

“你叫什么名字？我怎么没见过你？”Ray看起来很是喜欢Arthit，动手捏了捏他的脸，门外的Kongphop握紧了拳头忍耐才没冲进去。

“我叫暖暖，新来的。”  
因为Ray从来不参加集训，所以他并不知道Arthit是他们学院的教头，而门外偷听的Kongphop已经磨得牙齿嘎吱嘎吱响。什么暖暖？我怎么不知道你有这个小名？Kongphop忿恨地腹诽道，但又牢牢把这个名字记在了心里。

“暖暖，我很中意你，可以带你出去吗？”Ray还想捏他的脸，但是被Arthit微笑着挡开了，Ray也不恼，就是觉得他很可爱，很少有他想带出台的人。

Kongphop的心漏了一拍，紧紧扒在门缝，紧张地等待着Arthit的回答，心里一直默念着：不要、不要、不要……

“可以啊，但是你要给足钱。”Arthit有些俏皮地摊开手掌，也是彻底击垮了Kongphop的心理防线。

kongpphop又想起了Arthit说的，他只是需要男子纯阳，帮助自己修炼，所以是谁都可以吗？所以和自己做过的那些事又和多少人做过才能到他现在的修为呢？Kongphop只要想象几个画面，就觉得心里泛着酸水。

所以我并不是特别的，我只是正好在那里，当时在那里的是谁都可以，如果是别人，那就是别人和Arthit缠绵，Kongphop咬紧了后槽牙，额上青筋都突突直跳。

“要多少你只管开价，多余的给你做零花钱，你值得那么多。”Ray的手轻轻在Arthit后背摩挲，越来越有向下的趋势。

Arthit悄悄咬了咬牙，大眼睛直勾勾地与Ray对视，昏暗中泛着诡异的光，Ray一下子就说不出话了，像被催眠一般痴迷地望着Arthit的双眼，手上的动作也停了下来，僵硬地悬空在Arthit腰间。  
但是从门外望进来的Kongphop看不见他们的正脸，只觉得两颗头越靠越近，情急之下，长腿一伸，把门踹开冲了进去。

冲进去了才发现里面不只他们两个人，旁边沙发上还坐着两个穿西装的保镖，看见Kongphop冲进来赶紧站了起来，Kongphop无视他们，把Arthit从Ray身上拽下来。  
“他不接客。”

“Kongphop？有意思……他怎么就不能接客了？我答应付双倍价格。”Ray认识Kongphop，他也算学校风云人物之一，有过几面之缘，上次新生赛时他还很敬佩这个人。  
“因为我是他男朋友，我不许。”Kongphop眼神穷极凶狠，瞪得Ray有些不知所措，随后拉着Arthit的手腕就往外走，越走越快，从夜店的后门跑出去。

Ray是还没反应过来，但是两个怕主人吃亏的保镖已经追了出来。

“喂！你放手！你放开！你怎么又来坏我好事？”Arthit想把自己被捏红的手腕抽出来。

“好事？你觉得这是好事？”Kongphop停下脚步，把Arthit的手腕攥得更紧。

“你干嘛老是跟着我？我有事情要办？”

“你……”Kongphop憋得脸红脖子粗，还想与他争执，听到后面保镖跑过来的脚步声，直接把Arthit扛在了肩上，不顾Arthit的挣扎还拍了拍他的屁股，“闭嘴！有人在追我们。”  
Kongphop往自己停车的小路上跑，今天为了载同学，他从家里开了车，但是现在他已经顾不上M他们了。打开车门，把Arthit扔在了后座，自己也钻了进去，两个人一起趴低了等两个保镖跑远。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，等外面没动静，Kongphop还是压着Arthit两只手腕，把他按在后座。

“你就这么饥渴吗？”Kongphop垂着头，刘海挡着眼睛，看不清表情，“男子纯阳你尽管拿去！用我的还不够吗？”

嫉妒让Kongphop歇斯底里地开始解自己的皮带，拉开自己的拉链，强硬地拉着Arthit的手隔着内裤握住自己半硬的阴茎，Arthit被吓了一跳。

“你是不是疯了？你再不放开我就别怪我不客气了！”Arthit不知道人类的执着能到达这个地步，但是他很不喜欢被强迫的感觉。

Kongphop像没听到似的，隔着衬衫从Arthit的后背抚摸到腰间，流连在尾椎和臀间，让Arthit一阵酥麻，Arthit本想推开他，但是Kongphop的语气听上去实在太委屈了。

“他摸你哪里了？这里吗？”

同样是被触摸敏感的腰间，Ray的触碰让Arthit恨不得剁了他的手，用尽全力表情管理才没和他翻脸，但是Kongphop的抚摸让他觉得很熟悉，很安心，像一只被抚摸的小动物，小动物都是认主的，Arthit想尽量表情严肃，但是挡不住动物本能，几乎要舒服地发出咕噜声。

“你们妖……不管喜不喜欢……都可以做这种事吗？”Kongphop小心翼翼地询问。

Arthit抬脸看见的是一双年轻的泛红的眼睛，里面亮晶晶湿漉漉，像快有星星要掉出来。明明把人按在车里是他，强迫着几乎猥亵般把热硬的物件塞进Arthit手心里的也是他，但是加害者现在却像一只被抛弃的大型犬，用无辜又责备的眼神看着主人。

Arthit还是心软了，他不是没听出Kongphop强装镇定中的哽咽，不是不知道这个小鬼误会了什么。Arthit独来独往一个人做事惯了，自己决定了什么就做什么，从没有打算和人报备或者解释，没想到现在多了个跟屁虫、黏人精。

安慰般的抚摸着Kongphop毛茸茸的后脑勺，Arthit无奈地说：“你个笨蛋，你以为我真会和他做什么吗？”

“不会吗？”Kongphop的眼角都耷拉下来了。

“我又不喜欢他。”Arthit理所当然地说。

“那你喜欢我喽？”Kongphop抓住了潜台词，兴奋地几乎要摇起尾巴。

Arthit本来也不想这么说，但是看Kongphop重新高兴起来的样子，又觉得这么说也可以，反正是一个意思。

“P'Arthit喜欢我吗？”

Kongphop还是一脸期待地用亮晶晶的眼睛看着Arthit，等待他的回答，眼睛里掉出来的星星把Arthit砸得晕晕乎乎，看着他的这副蠢样，Arthit愣了下，一时无语，直接拽着他的衣领拉到跟前，堵上了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

4  
Kongphop只觉得一股熟悉的香气扑面而来，甜软的小舌头钻入了他的口中，Kongphop自然欣喜地迎接它，反客为主地纠缠吮吸香甜的唾液，等分开的时候两人唇间还发出“啾”一声。  
“P'Arthit是什么意思？”Kongphop的嘴角都快咧上天了还在明知故问。

“我为什么要用一场雨把你困在那破庙里？我为什么那么多人里选择你？我为什么知道你每天什么时候会路过那里……”Arthit贴着Kongphop的嘴唇垂着眼睛说。  
Kongphop认真听着Arthit的低语，期待着下文。

“我观察你很久了，从你们来露营第一天，我每天都在看你，我心里想着……”Arthit搂上Kongphop的脖子，舔了一口他的耳朵，“这个人，我一定要吃到。”  
“所以……不是因为我正好路过？”Kongphop捂着自己的耳朵，智商归零。

“放屁！就算你不路过那里，我也有办法让你路过，你逃不出我的手掌心，我就是看中了你，我就是冲你而来！”

konhphop狂喜地堵住Arthit的嘴，不只是亲吻他，如果他真的是一只小狼狗，恐怕要摇着尾巴把他舔得一脸口水。

“嗷……Kongphop⋯⋯你是狗吗？”Arthit无奈地伸手去阻挡小狼狗热情满满的攻势，但是现在Kongphop听到了这么热情的告白，他快要溢出来的幸福喜悦无处发泄，只能通过亲昵告诉Arthit自己有多喜欢他。

冲你而来、冲你而来、冲你而来!P’Arthit是为你而来的！Kongphop的耳边震天响的回荡着这句话，这是一定他这辈子听过最甜美的情话。

Kongphop含住一点Arthit阻挡的指尖，舌头滑过他的指腹。不是没有这么做过，但是这次Arthit红了脸，像被烫到一样把手抽了回去。  
“我喜欢P'Arthit，喜欢P’Arthit，最喜欢P’Arthit，从来没有这么喜欢过一个人，所以不要再推开我了好吗？”konhphop激动地向Arthit表明心意，不停用自己裤子半脱的下半身磨蹭Arthit。  
Arthit为了装学弟穿的是大一的校服，薄薄的校裤根本阻绝不了传过来的热意。

两情相悦的小情人在耳边不停说着喜欢你的甜蜜情话，任谁也受不了，Arthit又是耳根子极软的人，耳朵红红的，脸蛋红红的，全身都酥了。

“只要你……不是……太妨碍我，我就让你跟着。”Arthit磕磕绊绊说着嘴硬的话。

Kongphop却当自己只听见了后半句，开心地抱紧Arthit，狂吻他的脸颊和脖子，把他的白衬衫下摆从裤子边缘扯出来，双手迫不及待地伸进去抚摸细软的腰肢和光滑的美背。  
Arthit也被情绪传染着动了情，双颊通红，呼吸急促，小口小口地吐出一些好听的呻吟，他的身上又开始散发催情的香味，弥漫在车内小小的空间里，熏得Kongphop更加性致勃发，因心动而情动。  
Kongphop没有着急去脱Arthit薄薄的衬衫，而是隔着白色的衬衫开始啃咬Arthit胸前的两点，连带着布料一起在口中吮吸，另一边用粗糙的指腹按摩，直到两边的衬衫都被唾液浸到透明，隐隐露出粉红的色泽。

Arthit主动一颗一颗解开自己的扣子，却不把它脱下来，半挂在手肘上，雪白的胸膛白得晃眼，两颗被吸到通红挺立的小乳头十分夺人眼球。没有衣服的阻隔，这两颗小东西实在太敏感了，从被直接含进炙热的嘴里Arthit就呻吟，他没有人类的羞耻心，追逐快乐是本能。

以被含住的皮肉为原点，绯红在雪白的身体上扩散，可见之处都是淡淡的粉，让Kongphop爱不释手，一双手、一张嘴不知该宠幸哪里。

本就天生媚骨，又在喜欢的人面前难掩天性，Arthit也不想矫情，摸索到Kongphop身下，钻进被他自己解开的裤子里，就摸到又热又硬的一根，已经完全在内裤里兴奋起来，扒下一些内裤边缘，就露出膨大流着前列腺液的头部，Arthit舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又去扯Kongphop的衣服，学着他的样子在赤裸结实的胸膛不停舔舐。

“暖暖……”Kongphop呼唤着他的名字，低头看着红艳的舌头在自己的皮肤上游走，雪白粉嫩的脸蛋和自己小麦色的肌肤映衬成情色的对比。

“唔嗯……”当Arthit舔到结实的腹下，Kongphop忍不住闷哼出声。

Kongphop既爱怜又期待地看着Arthit脱下自己的裤子，白嫩的手捧住涨成紫红色的男物，大眼睛水光潋潋地向上望着自己。Kongphop所有的性经验都来自Arthit，作为一个适龄的男生，他当然在小电影里看见过那些淫糜的口交画面，男主角往往一副快升天的爽样。

Kongphop用自己的指腹按摩着Arthit饱满的下唇，甚至稍稍掰开一些摩擦粉色的口腔粘膜，他既好奇又期待这张漂亮的小嘴能把自己含进去好好舔一舔，另一方面又心生不忍和怜惜，复杂的情绪让Kongphop眉头都皱起来了。

Arthit并没有想那么多，他并不觉得哪里不对，仿佛理所应当般伸出舌头舔了一口湿润的龟头，像在试试味道，满意之后便小口小口地吞入了顶端，湿热灵活的舌头时而翻搅缠绕时而顶在头部的马眼处，双手托着底下含不住的沉甸甸的阴囊。

“嗯⋯⋯P’Arthit……暖暖……”  
过多分泌的唾液让Arthit能够更加顺利的吞吐，他收起自己的脸颊，用舌头和口腔的嫩肉去摩擦粗硬的茎身，尽力让圆圆的龟头戳到自己喉咙的最深处，难受得眼角泛着泪光。  
Kongphop迷失在这种初次体验到的至高快感中，又被Arthit身上香甜的气味撩到性欲高涨，手指故意玩弄Arthit敏感的耳垂，开始挺腰主动操弄Arthit的小嘴，按着对方的后脑勺次次压到底。  
口中尝到更多咸咸的液体，Arthit猜Kongphop忍不了多久了，泛红湿润的眼睛偷偷瞄了眼正在仰头享受的人，小麦色的皮肤上因为汗湿泛着漂亮性感的光泽，所有肌肉都随着动作鼓凸。汗液、体液、鼠蹊部，鼻息间充斥着专属于人类的费洛蒙，让Arthit饥渴贪食地上下移动着喉结。

随着一记深顶，Arthit在头部狠狠吸了一口，乳白色的体液在口中迸开，Arthit抿紧嘴唇，一滴都不愿漏地吞吃了下去，还不知足地舔干净茎身上残留的体液，在Kongphop惊讶的目光下，对着半软的头部又狠狠吸了口。  
“谢谢款待，超美味的！”Arthit舔干净自己的嘴唇，笑得像只狡黠的狐狸。  
可能是太得意忘形了，Arthit张开嘴巴想让Kongphop看看自己空了的口腔，一不小心露出了两小颗尖牙，头顶上两只毛绒绒的白色耳朵从松软的头发里冒了出来，他还眼睛笑眯眯的，不知道发生了什么。  
Kongphop本来就是一个一周去两次猫咖的猫控，对所有毛绒绒的小动物都没有抵抗力，看到这两个晃动的耳朵眼睛都直了，完全忘记了现在旖旎的处境，一把抱住Arthit的头，两只手分别抓住两个耳朵。  
“天哪！P’Arthit，你是猫吗？你怎么可以这么可爱！”  
“嗷！不是！你能不能不要拽啊？”Arthit的耳朵很是敏感，被摸得抖动个不停，只是出现了一会儿就消失了，Kongphop手中落了个空。

Kongphop很激动地和Arthit交换了位置，一个转身把他放在了后座上，急急忙忙开始扒他的裤子，道：“学长有没有尾巴呢？快让我看看你到底是什么？”

Arthit也不矫情，配合着一起把衣服脱干净，一脚踹开挂在小腿的内裤和外裤，白眼一翻，道：“王八精。”  
“才没有长耳朵的小乌龟呢！”

恋爱中的人智商都会倒退吗？Arthit看着压在自己身上的确要比自己小很多很多但绝对成年的人，非常地无奈，但是他知道Kongphop肯定不会罢休，一直要纠结这个问题，所以干脆用嘴巴堵住了他的嘴，让他做点别的事分散注意力。

“P……唔……”Kongphop一说话Arthit的舌头就钻进去，滚烫嫩滑的舌头把嘴堵得严严实实。

Kongphop受到鼓舞，也马上投入到下一场激情中，抚摸着Arthit光裸的身体，握住他翘起的阴茎，帮助他上下套弄起来，Arthit的东西尺寸也不小，但是粉嫩光滑，和垂在他腿间的另一根紫红狰狞的小伙伴形成了鲜明情色的对比。作为雄性，Arthit当然也能从性器官得到快感，但是作为妖精，他也渴望对方的精气，粉嫩的后穴开始张张合合地分泌出香甜的情液，为这场情爱交合助兴，所以当Kongphop进入的时候，里面又是湿淋淋的一片，即使不用润滑剂也已经充分润滑，即使这么湿润还是能感受到处子般的紧致，射在里面也没关系，所以精液都会被吸收光，这是一具多么适合和男人交合的身体。

又陷入不知名的嫉妒中，Kongphop把脸放在学长香香的颈间埋头苦干，他没有埋怨学长，他们是两个世界的人，拥有不同的世界观，两人交合欢愉也许对学长而言只不过是一件很正常的事，只是人类喜欢赋予它特殊的含义。

“P’Arthit，舒服吗？我有让学长舒服吗？”

Arthit沉浸在情欲之中，全然没有感觉到这个小鬼又在瞎想什么，只感到身体里的大家伙明显比之前更有技巧，专门顶在自己受不住的地方，整个小穴都是抽搐发麻的，整个腰眼酸得不行，Arthit忘情地随着Kongphop耸动的节奏呻吟，双腿勾人地夹住他精瘦的腰磨蹭不歇，边喘息边随意回答道：“舒服……好舒服……里面还要……”

Kongphop捞起Arthit的腰，掰开两瓣软臀让自己顶得更深，热硬的男物在窄小收缩的甬道里穿梭不停，狭窄的车后座空间舒展不开身体，Kongphop的上半身完全埋在学长怀里紧紧抱住他，像是寻求安全感的小孩，但是下身完全就是成年男性满满的侵略感。

“那学长以后只和我做好吗？不管以前有谁，以后只有我一个好吗？”Kongphop从Arthit怀里抬起因为自己的脑补而湿润的眼睛，用红红的鼻头蹭着Arthit的鼻子，“我会乖乖听话让学长舒服的，我就可以满足你了，不要再找别人了……”

这下Arthit彻底清醒了，这招牌Kongphop式委屈脸明显又是不知道在乱想什么了，这个人整天幻想自己出去搞男人吗？虽然媚骨天成给他带来了很多麻烦，天性中渴望用吸人精气的捷径修炼，但是他不喜欢上山那些学生身上的味道，作为这座山的守护者，而不是那些小妖精，他也拉不下脸面用这种不光彩的方式修行。

Arthit用双手捧住眼前小恋人的脸，硬是把没什么肉的脸蛋挤成了金鱼嘴，道：“人的精气可以助我增长修为，但那不是必要的，我本就不是路边惑人伤人的小妖精，我是那座山的守护人，天地精华就够我修行，我可没什么空和人打交道。”  
Arthit长长地叹了一口气，皱着眉头说：“过去、未来都只有你，我这辈子就蛊惑过你，没想到这么容易上钩，还甩都甩不掉，这么说你懂了吗？”  
Arthit看着面前这张被自己挤压着但是还忍不住嘴角上扬而扭曲的脸，噗哧一声就笑了出来，颊边凹陷一个甜甜的酒窝，吻住因自己挤压而嘟起的嘴唇。  
“我也只有你一个，暖暖……”  
“不是说要我满足吗？能不能卖力点？我快萎了！”Arthit勾了勾自己的腿，吊着不上不下他真的要软了。  
“遵命！暖暖！”  
被哄好的Kongphop十足的卖力，努力在学长身上耕耘，年轻男孩子的精力似乎没有底线，把Arthit翻来覆去操弄得腰腿都酸软，泪水眼眶里打转，还要嘴硬着说再用力点，最后没骨气地求饶也拦不住兴奋的小狼狗，只有甜甜的告白能稍微安抚住他。

“嗷……kong……只喜欢你……我只和你做过……天……你能不能休息会儿？”  
“学长的耳朵还能再被我操出来吗？Kong想看……好可爱的……”Kongphop舔着Arthit人类形态的耳朵，虽然肉嘟嘟红通通也很可爱，但是Kongphop还是心心念念着毛绒绒。

虽然自称“Kong”的Kongphop可以说非常可爱了，但是Arthit并没有上当，他已经充分认识到这是一个扮猪吃老虎的家伙了，人类果然是狡猾的生物呢！已经泄了两次身，想要结束这场性事的Arthit故意收紧了后穴，穴内的嫩肉都像有意识地活了过来，紧紧缠绕着同样快要到极限的硬物一收一缩地压榨，引诱猎物前往更深处，最深处仿佛有张灵活的小嘴，每当膨大的龟头顶入便狠狠吸上一口，绞得Kongphop小腹发紧，咬紧了下唇再也说不出调侃的话来。

虽未出精，但前端忍不住漏出的前列腺液和穴内的情液混合成一片，淋漓在两人的交合处。Kongphop发现Arthit越是情动越是美艳，眼角绽开了片片桃花色，烫得人心醉。平日不苟言笑的眉眼柔情似水、眼波涟涟，满面霞色，坚毅浅淡的唇色被吮吸至殷红，一点都不女气的一张脸，却十足勾人的、媚！

天生媚骨，情到深处Arthit自己也难以自持，渴望从爱人那里得到快乐，渴望接受爱人的浇灌，莹白圆润的小腿紧紧勾住Kongphop的后腰，脚尖都绷紧了，泛红的脚趾在冷空气中随着被侵略的节奏胡乱晃动，勾着爱人的脖子挺起胸膛。脸上皱着眉头，似欢愉似痛苦的神色撩人至极，口中边喘息边发出难以辨认的呻吟，介于男人与女人之间、介于人类与小兽之间，低低的、轻轻的、呜咽的，婉转撩人，烫骨销魂。

“暖暖学长，全射给你好不好？全都会送到学长的最里面……只有我可以看到这样的学长……”Kongphop咬住Arthit的耳垂，一边在他耳边淫言浪语，一边做着最后的冲刺。  
“嗯哼……”随着醉人的哭啼和隐忍的闷哼，脆弱滚烫的肉壁被浇灌入一股又一股微凉的体液，随着内壁的绞紧蠕动把这爱液吮吸进了深处，融进了身体里面。  
受到浇灌的Arthit餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，睁开红棕色的竖瞳，说道：“只有你……”

语毕，两颗尖锐的利齿一下扎透了Kongphop的后颈，那里原本就有个牙印还未褪去，Kongphop还未从学长的身体里退出来，高潮的余韵刚开始消退，肾上腺素让疼痛都不明显，Kongphop微低了头任Arthit咬。

Arthit移开牙齿，像小兽一样伸出红红的舌头舔舐着流血的伤口，最后那两个齿印化作两个暗红色的圆点附于Kongphop颈侧，长久不消退。

5  
最后两人整理了一下衣物，Kongphop开车把Arthit带回了自己的公寓，腻歪得一刻不想和学长分开，狗腿地伺候人洗了澡，舒舒服服地搂着人一起躺在自己的小床上。  
“所以Arthit为什么一直在打听Ray呢？”

“这得从头说起……”Arthit调整了姿势，在Kongphop怀里找了个最舒服的位置，“你们新生训练那座山是有问题的，那就是一个积骨之地，底下埋葬了战争时期的无数尸骨，这些亡灵找不到家怨气太重，无法投胎，地狱也无门，所以妖气冲天。很久之前有一个德高望重的人类找到了一根镇魂木，放在山顶的祠堂里，才镇住那里的怨灵，后来那个人创办了很多学校，也就是你们学校的第一代创始人。”  
Kongphop听到这些并不惊讶，同学之间就有很多神神鬼鬼的传言，早就听说过那个山头的诡异，但是他不明白这和Arthit此次出山的联系，隐约觉得肯定和这根神奇的木头有关系。  
“守住亡灵是我的职责，但是镇魂木被偷了。”

“什么？那亡灵……”  
“暂时镇压着，找不回镇魂木，即将鬼魅横行，为祸人间。”Arthit翻了个身背对Kongphop，看不到神情但听得出语气里的失落，“守卫一方平安是我的责任，是我一晌贪欢、擅离职守，让人趁机行窃……”  
聪明如Kongphop，虽然Arthit未提及重点，但他也听出了其中的因果，展开双臂把缩成一团的Arthit搂进怀里，问道：“你怀疑是Ray拿走的？”

“我闻得出味道，不会错的，他一定接触过镇魂木。”Arthit眼神坚定，他相信自己的鼻子。

“我一定会帮学长找回来的。” 

Kongphop说到做到，第二天就开始利用自己的人缘打听，毕竟他原本就是这个学校的学生，很快得到了Ray的更多信息，他是副校长Hyaen先生的儿子，但是听说是继子，只不过是他的母亲嫁给了副校长，突然步入名门，所以Ray那小子在上流社会玩儿疯了，但除了爱玩以外，人品上没什么大问题，Kongphop苦思冥想也不知道他为什么会偷镇魂木。

两个人还在考虑上次搞砸以后怎么再接近Ray的时候，没想到猎物主动上门了。  
“上次的事情我很抱歉，我不知道名草有主了。”

难得Ray大少爷竟然来到体育馆参加训练，其他新生都很诧异，Kongphop和Arthit则对视一眼，默契地在训练结束后都留了下来。

“但是，小情侣吵架也不该跑到那种地方啊，也难怪我会误会，你说呢？学长？”Ray吊儿郎当地挽着袖子靠近Arthit，Kongphop跨了一步直接拦在了他们中间。

“不要紧张，Kongphop，我不是来找你们麻烦的。”Ray举起双手做了一个表示无辜的动作，看了一眼Kongphop又看了一眼Arthit，“这次是有事相求，家父有请二位。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kongphop和Arthit两个人搭着Ray的豪车开往郊区，一路上Ray这个人倒很是爽朗，没再隐瞒，大方地承认了是他拿走了镇魂木，但那也是为了帮助自己的父亲。

Ray带他们到了一个偏远的庄园，从外面就能感觉到豪华，从门口走进去的梧桐树道就有很长一条，尽管外面炎热，这里倒是阴风阵阵。

“非常抱歉受父亲所托拿走了你们的东西，但那也是我们实在没有办法了，父亲会想到那个东西，也是因为我们真的需要镇鬼。”Ray一边为二人开路一边讲述他们家的故事，“你们也该知道我不是Hyaen先生的亲生儿子，我的继父Hyaen先生的原配Karmea夫人在一年前不慎摔入深井身亡，在这艰难的一年间是我的母亲陪伴Hyaen先生度过的，所以他们日久生情才走到了这一步。”  
“嗯，很感人的故事，所以呢？这里是哪里？”

Arthit看似不在意地接他的话，眼睛四处扫视这个大庄园，这里的结构实在太压抑了，中间的主体建筑物又高又方，活像个大墓碑竖在中央，大门前花坛里的三棵松树像香炉里的三支香，完全不吉利的风水。

“这个庄园本来是为了Karmea夫人建造的，但是发生了那样的事……呃……这里闲置了一年，接下来收拾收拾我们一家人就要搬进来了。”Ray的话语间有些尴尬，他也觉得母亲这么快嫁进来对Karmea夫人有些不尊重，“就是因为这样，Karmea夫人可能有些小生气吧，这个庄园自从重新装修之后诡异的事情不断，我们怀疑……她的鬼魂还在这里……只好把所有佣人都赶回去，父亲已经很久都睡不好了。”

“是那口井吗？”跟在Arthit身后的Kongphop指了指远处贴了重重封条的古井，那口井非常破旧，和这个豪华庄园完全不相配。  
Arthit仔细看了看封条上的符咒，想要走近一些，却被Ray拦住了。

“对，非常晦气，所以已经封起来了，父亲过阵子打算填了它。”

“护栏很高，怎么会失足掉落呢？”Arthit问。

Ray也回头看了眼井，他不是傻子，当然早就有自己的推断，道：“护栏是很高，而且Karmea夫人常年坐在轮椅上，饱受病痛折磨，我想也许是她自己结束的生命也说不定……不过这都无从求证了，我们还是进去吧，父亲等很久了。”

Kongphop和Arthit跟在Ray身后，Kongphop差点绊了个跟头，还好被Arthit扶住了，Arthit注意到门前三层台阶后，走几步又有三层，不太符合普通人的步伐。

“这里有猫吗？”Kongphop刚刚扶了一把大理石扶手，看着自己衣袖上沾着的猫毛问。

“以前Karmea夫人收留了不少流浪猫，但是她走后就散了，大多逃了或者死了吧。”

推开华丽的大门，Ray带两人到了二楼的灵堂，尽管Karmea夫人已经走了一年了，这里还是每日放满了鲜花，Hyaen先生正在做祭拜，听到声音才转身迎接。

“非常不好意思，就这么冒昧地请两位来，听说那日我儿子冒犯了二位，我先代他赔礼道歉。”Hyaen先生看起来谦逊和蔼，他先是和Kongphop握了手，他认识这个大一的孩子，所以他转而把目光投向了后面的Arthit。

他把手收了回去，整个人走到Arthit面前毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，道：“您就是守护神大人吧？非常抱歉，我们为了一己私欲拿走了您的镇魂木……”

“还给我。”Arthit不多废话。  
Hyaen先生没想到Arthit会这么直接，愣了一下，说：“其实镇魂木在我手上的这么多天根本没派上用处，怪事依旧发生，我就知道它肯定需要特定的使用者。”

他走到灵台边，用手抚摸着妻子的遗像，继续说：“其实她责怪我也是应该的，谁愿意自己的老公再娶呢？她生前就是个小醋坛子，死后还放不下，她就是太爱我了，才会这么容易嫉妒……”   
这话像说给Arthit听的，又像自言自语，Arthit忍不住瞄了一眼Kongphop，心里嘀咕，人类好像真是那么回事。

“我就是不愿意她为了这些执念滞留，早日投胎去吧，我才能安心，我本想用镇魂木去安她的魂，没想到没法儿使用。”  
Arthit轻咳一声，去观察Kongphop的反应，Kongphop的态度明显已经松动，因为据他所知他们的副校长经常做慈善，帮助困难学生，年年都资助学校里的奖学金，是个受人尊敬爱戴的人。于是Kongphop向Arthit投了个眼神暗示，并拉了拉他的袖子。

“你先把东西拿出来。”Arthit摊开手，Hyaen先生老老实实地从遗照后面的暗格里取出东西交给Arthit。  
Kongphop伸长脖子想看看镇魂木究竟是什么，只见一圆柱状的乌木躺在Arthit手中,通体纯黑，毫不反光，似乎所有光线都会被它吸收起来，毫无木头的纹理，倒像是一根金属，看起来也没什么其他特别的。

Arthit咬开自己的拇指，将血抹在木头上，道：“你以为什么凡夫俗子都可以使用的吗？它需要特殊的血才能展现它真正的面貌。”  
乍一看这镇魂木毫无纹理，但Arthit的血液一上去马上就被无数细小的通道吸收，在柱身上蔓延出鲜艳纹理，红色从底下爬行而上直到顶端，原本圆钝的头部慢慢延伸出去，形成尖锐的刺型,这才从一根圆木化为一根“镇魂钉”。

Arthit攥住木钉，反手用全力一下贯入遗照前面的桌面，实木的桌子从木钉往四周裂开，Arthit雪白的手背因为用力凸起了几根明显的青筋，突然变长的指甲像爪子一样深深扣进木头里。顿时密闭的灵堂起阴风四起，四周的白布拂动起来，Arthit双指合于胸前低吟了几句听不清的咒语，镇魂木上的红色纹理都像蛇一样活了过来，从木头上四窜着涌向桌面，长长的红色符咒般的文字如同锁链一般分为八个方向，死死封印住了整个牌位和灵台。

Arthit突然瞪大美目，一只眼是Kongphop见过的红棕色，但比那次更加鲜艳妖异，另一只眼黑暗从瞳孔扩散布满整个眼眶，诡异得身为人类的Kongphop都不自觉倒退了一步。自镇魂木四散而开的红色咒文锁链的末端全都连接进了Arthit黑色的右眼，八根锁链穿入眼眶，其诡异程度让在场的三个人类都皱起了眉头，表情复杂。Arthit常常以人类的形态出现，与他相处经常会被外表所麻痹，只有这样鬼魅异常的能力在提醒着Kongphop他非人类的事实。

红色锁链仿佛被什么东西拖动着，缓慢地收进Arthit的右眼中，颜色逐渐变淡直到完全消失在空气中，Arthit的两只眼睛都重新回归正常，只是右眼缓缓流下了血泪。

Hyaen父子被奇异的场景震撼，沉默着不敢动弹，Kongphop担心地去检查Arthit的眼睛，Arthit捂着右眼摆了摆手示意没事。

“现在她的魂哪里都作不了恶了，只能在这里接受超度往生，明天日出她的魂就不在这个世界上了，那时我会收回镇魂木。”

“太感谢守护人了！不嫌弃的话今晚就住在这里吧，明天一早我送你们离开。”

6  
两个人算是在这个大庄园里住下了，Kongphop本以为以Arthit的性格一定会要求分房睡，没想到Arthit主动拉着他的手进了同一个房间，在这个危险陌生的地方，Arthit护犊子的心态还是把Kongphop放在自己身边。  
两个人睡在同一张床上，就盖着同一床被子，半夜Arthit起床上厕所，又差点被绊死，这该死的房屋构造！到处都是台阶，厕所要上两级台阶才能开门，甚至连马桶都在两级台阶之上居高临下。  
Arthit站在洗手台前对着镜子洗手，觉得眼眶有些热，忍不住揉了揉眼睛，抬起脸看见镜子里自己的右眼已经黑了，红色锁链隐约在往外抽出，这幻象又马上消失了。

Arthit摇了摇头使自己清醒，像窗外望去月亮一片血色，看不真切，一阵阵野猫发春似的叫声让Arthit心慌，血液翻腾地烦躁起来。他与镇魂木是相联系的，肯定有人在移动镇魂木，Arthit立马穿上了衣服，没有叫醒Kongphop，蹑手蹑脚地跑到灵堂，果然本来钉在灵台上的镇魂木不见了，Arthit又去敲Hyaen先生的门，发现他的床也是空的。

肯定是出事了！Arthit又回过去检查了Ray和Kongphop，这两个人倒是睡得很安稳，Arthit想了想，没有叫醒他们，在他俩各自的床边设下了结界便一个人顺着右眼的感觉而去。  
锁链拖动的触感带着Arthit一路走到了进门就很诡异的枯井旁，走到这附近Arthit就已经感到了一股莫名的热量，从井口往下望，一片红色映入瞳孔，枯井下竟然是一片火海，火红跳动的火焰像极了人燃烧的怨恨。

Arthit猛然觉得自己被一股力道拉拽着往下，几乎要掉下去，还好他两只手及时撑在井两侧。右眼的锁链又被拉了出来，连接在下面熊熊燃烧的烈火之中，仿佛有人在火中拉扯，Arthit眨了眨眼睛，让锁链消失，毫不犹豫地纵身跳入燃烧的井中。

红色，入目的是大片的红色，这火烧在身上是没有温度的，一直往下掉穿越过大片的红色火海，井下是一片异常宽阔的空间。

大约有一个体育场那么大的空间，下面全是流动的岩浆，只有几块平地被铁链吊着半空，Arthit就落在其中一个平面上。井下不可能有这么大的空间，这个深度更不可能有岩浆，是幻；入眼一片片红色火海，如同炼狱，与井外感受到的不同，这里的火有温度，是真。这里的场景是幻觉，但这里的死亡威胁却是真的，岩浆是幻觉的岩浆，却拥有真实岩浆的温度和杀伤力，掉下去就真的是死了。这个妖怪不可小瞧，能把幻与真放在同一个空间里，Arthit腹诽道。

循着微弱的呼救声，Arthit抬头发现了被吊在那儿的Hyaen先生，看清楚他的处境，Arthit都倒吸了一口凉气。

他被两个从天而降的大铁钩穿透了琵琶骨，整个人不能动弹，生锈的铁钩与皮肉粘连在一起，森森白骨可见，几乎骨肉分离，鲜血浸透了他大半个身体。他悬挂在半空之中，唯一的着力点就是被穿透的部位，随着铁钩的晃动，微微发出皮肉撕裂的声音。

Arthit皱了皱眉头，踢了自己脚下的半块平面过去给他垫脚，减轻伤口的撕扯。Arthit刚想解除他身上的铁钩，Hyaen吃痛从昏迷中醒过来，一睁眼就一脸惊恐地看着Arthit身后，嘶哑的喉咙发不出声音。

Arthit快速转身回头，耳边一阵风刮过，恰恰躲开了一记攻击。Arthit咬紧了后槽牙，注视着这只出现在自己面前的大型黑猫，足有半人高，就像一只黑豹，它的脸已经腐烂透了，露出白森森的牙齿和血淋淋的牙龈，但它似乎毫不受影响。

大猫背上坐了一个女人，她的脸Arthit在灵堂里见过，就是遗照上的女人——Karmea夫人，但是她的脸更加年轻，看起来恢复了她年轻时候的容貌，是个漂亮的女人，两条腿不自然地蜷缩在大猫身侧，让人联想起了她生前的腿脚不便，她的胸口深深地扎着一根黑色的木头，不断地向外渗着黑血，这让Arthit更加确定这就是死去的Hyaen先生的原配夫人。

Arthit后退一步，摆出战斗姿势，道：“放下留恋，接受超度，我带你转世轮回。”

女人不以为然，把手垂下让大猫舔舐，道：“这里是我的房子，我的丈夫、我的猫都在这里，我要去哪里？”

“去你该去的地方，看看你现在，因为怨恨已经和你的猫一起变成了物怪。你的时间在你死去的那一刻就停止了，但活人还要继续生活下去，放过你的丈夫。”

Karmea瞳孔收缩了一下，面容因为愤怒微微扭曲，黑猫开始凄厉地叫起来，女人哀怨地嘶吼道：“我放过他……谁放过我？他何曾放过我？”

Karmea指着自己胸口的镇魂木，情绪波动，这根木头钉住了她的七魂八魄，让她无法超生，只能在这炼狱之中饱受折磨，一遍又一遍重复死时的痛苦。  
Arthit也奇怪，镇魂木明明在灵堂，为何会出现在井中？

“他怎么肯在灵堂超度我，他就是要把我困在这口井里，生生世世……”Karmea像能看穿Arthit般回答。

“不要……听她胡说……快让她魂飞魄散！”Hyaen咳着血也要说。  
Karmea听到Hyaen的声音尤为激动，她愤怒得双眼充血，手指一勾，Hyaen身上的两个钩子开始往上勾，让他发出撕心裂肺的痛苦的吼叫声，完全无法想象到这是一个妻子会对丈夫做的事。Arthit的右眼眶全黑，红色锁链又出现在了Arthit的眼睛和女子胸口的镇魂木之间。  
“你不愿意转世，那就下地狱！”

红色锁链开始快速拖动，一路拽着Karmea的胸口连带着黑猫一起拖向Arthit空洞的黑瞳，本该残疾的女人突然灵活地跳了起来，底下的黑猫不再倒地抵抗反而爬了起来自己朝Arthit跑去，Arthit原本一脸游刃有余，突然发现了什么一愣，及时伸手抵挡了一下冲击，还是被连带锁链一起撞飞了出去，背部撞在坚硬的石壁上又摔落到一块地面上。

“为什么……没办法回收……”Arthit捂着自己流血的右眼想缓缓爬起来，一时却起不了身，大概是脊椎断了，那个女人和她的猫都应该被吸进他的右眼才对，除非……

“我听说……九尾狐狸的右眼通向地狱。”女人的双腿发出咯吱咯吱的声音，一阵扭曲颤抖后伸直了站立起来，“可惜……该下地狱的不是我。”

Karmea眼中含泪，她的脸在年轻和苍老之间变幻，她的身体没有一刻不在疼痛，不停地承受着坠落到井底那一刻四分五裂的痛楚，在井底她没有马上死去，而是望着头顶皎洁美丽的满月慢慢地冰冷下来，没有任何人来救她，她的一生没有任何人伸出援助之手。死后她被咒印扣留在井中无法转世，在怨念和恨意中不得超生，给她带来这些痛楚的是她最熟悉的爱人。

“其实我们很像，你不多管闲事我也不想为难你，如果你非要庇护这个人，那我就杀了你！”Karmea夫人的眼睛和那只黑猫一样泛着黄绿色的光，她与Arthit是极其相似的，因为他们都是特殊瞳力的拥有者。  
黑色大猫像是读懂了主人的意思，连续跳跃了几步，跃到了Arthit的身边，一脚踩在了Arthit的背上，Arthit吐了一口血，动弹不得，它又狠狠再踩了一脚。Arthit的骨头会在断裂后重新生长，他只能把额头靠在地上，默默承受背上的踩踏，等待骨头接上的一刻。

“亲爱的，和我一起下地狱吧。”  
Karmea走向受伤的Hyaen，她伸出手做出拥抱的动作，胸口穿透的镇魂木一端越变越尖锐，拥抱的一刻，即是两人一起被穿透的一刻。  
Arthit用余光观察着，皱着眉头，大喘着气，长长的指甲深深嵌进泥土里，在猫爪又要踏下来的那一刻一个瞬移，穿到了Karmea和Hyaen之间，两只手硬生生接住了尖锐的镇魂木，虎口的血浸染在上面，让整根木头都发烫起来。

“只有枉死的冤魂才有这么大的怨气……为什么……为腿脚不便的妻子建造的庄园到处都是台阶……为什么整个庄园都是镇灵的风水……”

面对Arthit的问题，Hyaen惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，支支吾吾还是继续嘴硬，歇斯底里地不停重复着：“这个女人是怪物！杀了她！杀了她！”

“你已经杀了我。”  
在Karmea的提醒下疯狂的男人终于住了嘴，双眼充血，布满血丝，Karmea把脸移向Arthit，凑近他的脸，直直地望进他深红色的眸子里。

“看见没有？你拼命护他，他还不肯说实话，他在利用你……让我来告诉你，他是怎么杀了我的……”

Arthit与Karmea对视，在她的眼睛里看见了她悲惨的一生。Karmea的确是个特殊的女人，她从出生就拥有一双鬼眼，洞察天机，与此相对的，是她天生的残疾，令她的整个童年都灰暗痛苦。长大后，无论是在商道、股票还是投资，她的眼睛都能帮她的丈夫平步青云，所有人都说她有旺夫命，因此Karmea和Hyaen在婚后的确有过一段幸福生活，但后来Hyaen开始不回家，留Karmea一人在空荡的别墅里，他爱上了别人。为了离婚，他亲手把妻子推进了深井，最后狠狠赚了笔保险费，但他又后悔了，他怕杀了这个女人，断了他的财运，他妄图把Karmea的灵魂永远扣留在这个井里，让他的家族世代兴旺。

人类总是这么矛盾，Hyaen在Karmea死后还想利用她的灵魂，但他又极害怕被报复，他把这里所有地方都加上楼梯，用风水镇压，怕Karmea的鬼魂会找到他。

他多方打听，终于听说了“镇魂木”的传说，但他又怕其中有诈，便以“镇鬼”的名义派自己的不知情的继子去偷镇魂木，万万没想到偷来以后竟然无法使用。所以当他听继子提到有两个奇怪的人来找麻烦，他立马想到了另一个传说，因年少时顽劣成性而被罚守山的妖兽——眼通地狱的九尾狐狸。

多年的守山惩罚已经磨平了Arthit年少顽劣的性子，他现在就是个尽职尽责的守护者，镇压恶灵，引导迷失的亡灵，守卫人间与地狱的边界是他的职责，所以Hyaen利用了这一点，他笃定Arthit会站在脆弱的人类这一边，帮他镇压妻子所谓的“恶灵”。他的目的当然不是好心让妻子超度，所以不惜半夜出来用打听来的邪门歪道偷偷挪动了镇魂木，把它深深地钉入了枯井底下，他没想到的是这个做法出现了反噬，让亡灵得到了更强的力量。

“人心易改，他爱你时什么都好，不爱你时欲除之而后快，这样的人你还要保护吗？”Karmea质问Arthit，已经非人的她可以视Arthit为同类。

Arthit内心动摇了一下，镇魂木的尖头已经抵在他的腹部，腹部的衣服晕出一片血迹，他作为镇魂木的守护人，几十年秉持大公无私的原则，保护脆弱的人类，把扰乱人间秩序的一切妖魔赶尽杀绝。在长久的岁月中，他比谁都要懂得人性，他见过美好善良的人们，也见识过人性的贪婪、善变、丑陋，因此在这件事的立场上他开始动摇，一边是作乱的冤魂，一边是罪有应得的人类。

“P’Arthit！”

7  
随着一声呼喊，从天而降的Kongphop一下砸在Karmea身上，Kongphop虽说只是个普通人，但是从上而下成年人的体重与冲力也足够把一个女人压倒在地上。  
Kongphop猛然惊醒就发现大家都不在床上，于是找到了白天Arthit很是注意的枯井边，发现井下是熊熊火焰，Kongphop还敏感地意识到这个火焰没有温度，他的直觉告诉他，Arthit就在下面，并且有危险，所以没有万全把握的情况下他还是毅然决然地跳了下来。

初生牛犊不怕虎，刚刚天降的Kongphop根本不知道这个女鬼的厉害，只看见她伤了Arthit，那就是罪无可恕，虽然Kongphop有不打女人的原则，但是这家伙一看就不是人吧！

Kongphop一拳打在Karmea的脸上，年轻的脸庞如同蜡一样溶化开化解了Kongphop的力道，并且把 Kongphop的拳头也嵌入其中，Kongphop忍着恶心反胃，无论如何用力也抽不出来。

远处因为Arthit突然瞬移而懵了的黑色大猫摇了摇脑袋，喉咙里发出低沉的嘶吼，来回走动了几圈，拉伸开黑亮的身体，准备跳跃。

当Arthit发现不对的时候，大猫已经助跑着跳跃了起来，而明显目标是压着它主人的Kongphop！

“Kong！”Arthit捂着流血的腹部着急地吼道。

大黑猫眯着狡猾的黄绿色眼睛，在半空中优雅地划出一道弧线，它张开刀锋般的爪子，亮出狰狞的带着唾液的牙齿，誓要将Kongphop撕碎。

电光火石间，半空中对跳跃能力自信满满的大黑猫猛然被一道白色闪电拦截！张大嘴胡乱撕咬的狰狞表情逐渐变成扭曲恐惧，因为它的身体躯干落入了另一张血盆大口之中。

Arthit没有留情，合上牙齿，咬断了它的身体。

被撕成两半的猫尸抽动着失去了动静，巨大的白色妖兽踩踏在残破的尸体上，甩动着一根比身体还长的尾巴，鲜血飞溅在雪白的皮毛上，血红的双眼，削铁如泥的利爪，以及狰狞嘶吼着的脸庞，犹如地狱来的罗刹，令人不寒而栗。

“P’Arthit……”  
Kongphop呆住了，虽然早就知道Arthit是某种大妖怪，但是当那么类似于人类的身体，在自己面前，猛然变成一只一层楼高的妖兽，并且刚刚一口咬断了另一只猛兽的身体，Kongphop还是呆愣着吞了吞口水。

Karmea困住了Kongphop的手，趁他分神，反客为主锁住了他的喉咙！

Karmea凭空站了起来，一个女子以惊人的怪力掐着Kongphop的脖子把他举了起来，双腿离开地面。Kongphop由于窒息踢动着双腿抵抗，捶打着脖子上女人的手，但没有痛觉的“死人”纹丝不动。  
“敢杀我的猫！”Karmea一手掐着Kongphop的脖子，一手折断了一截胸口的黑色木头，朝Arthit扔去，“让你尝尝被自己的牢笼所困的感觉！”

断裂的一小截镇魂木迅速分化、张开成一个巨大的黑色笼子铺天盖地地罩在Arthit头顶，逃无可逃。Arthit奋力冲撞着牢笼，他作为镇魂木的守护者，这断裂的镇魂木却被污染完全不听他的使唤，Arthit自己最清楚镇魂木的牢笼坚不可破，忿恨地咬紧了牙齿，不甘心被自己守护的东西所困。

“你杀我一样，我就杀你一样。”Karmea挑衅似的收紧了自己的手掌，Kongphop徒劳地张着嘴大口呼吸，由于窒息痛苦地紧闭着双眼。

Arthit心脏都收紧了，咧开锋利的牙齿，面目狰狞，发出动物表示威胁的低鸣，嘶吼着用自己的身体冲撞牢笼，吼声和巨大的冲击声回荡在整个空间，但是镇魂木所制的牢笼依然纹丝不动。

“关心则乱。”Karmea的鬼眼自有读心的能力，她轻蔑地嘲笑着笼子里上蹿下跳的狐狸。

“我爱的人想要置我于死地……”Karmea迷茫地涣散着眼神看着被悬挂起来的已经昏迷的丈夫，以及同样被她吊起渐渐失去抵抗能力的Kongphop，窒息令他陷入了短暂的昏迷，再不能呼吸他的器官就会开始衰竭，人类何其脆弱。

Arthit通红了眼睛，他开始用爪子挠那些比铁还硬的木头，用牙齿撕咬，用头冲撞，巨大的白色妖兽为了脱离牢笼无所不用其极，直到遍体鳞伤，甲缝、牙缝都开始渗血，牢笼撼动着却迟迟不能被打破。镇魂木是神的物品，在神灵的力量面前，妖都是何其渺小，Arthit从未感到如此绝望和无力，他长久守护着的东西困住了他，他真正想要守护的却无能为力。

“我帮你看看，他的心，是黑的还是红的。”Karmea微笑着伸出长长的指甲慢慢靠近昏迷的Kongphop的胸膛。

愤怒的Arthit龇牙咧嘴地压低了上半身做出攻击的动作，大尾巴像鞭子一样抽打在笼子上，发出巨大的声响，随着第二次抽打，其余八条尾巴缓缓伸出身体，比本体还长的九条尾巴飘逸蓬松地甩动着。  
“不许碰……”

Karmea见状，用指甲刺穿了Kongphop的睡衣，指甲抵在人类温热的皮肤上。Arthit大怒，九条尾巴同时甩动起来抽打着笼子，蓬松的白色绒毛外围仿佛燃起了一圈小小的火焰，再一个侧身奋力冲撞之下，镇魂的笼子、粉碎了。

“我的人！”

四分五裂的笼子散落出无数黑色尖锐的木头，一根根插入Arthit的身体，血液滑落滴在地面发出“呲”的声响，随后燃起一地火焰，一身白毛被染红了一半，仿佛缓缓从地狱中走出来。巨大的九尾妖兽踏火奔跑，尾巴甩出一阵阵带着炙热温度的飓风，跑到哪火焰带到哪，直奔Karmea手中的人而去。

Karmea欲先下手为强指甲刚一施力，一阵鬼火从指尖燃起，一瞬间就把Karmea的半条手臂燃成灰烬，Kongphop的胸口只留下了一个浅浅的血印，他颈后的两个红点开始发光、发烫。

“难怪他能穿过我的火焰……”Karmea面无表情地看着自己的半截手臂，迅速从断裂的手肘生长出新的手臂，另一只手举着昏迷不醒的Kongphop移到冒着泡的熔岩之上，“我想看看你的咒印能保护他到什么程度。”

Arthit自从守山以后从未如此暴怒过，一而再，再而三地挑衅他的耐心极限，白色闪电踏风御火而来，不顾被镇魂木碎屑穿透的伤口，一路洒血一路奔跑，Arthit锋利的獠牙咧到了耳朵，面目狰狞，让妖性彻底操纵自己。

Karmea神情平和，温柔地扬起嘴角朝Arthit微笑，手上的力气慢慢松懈，直到无法支撑Kongphop的重量而松手让他坠落，底下翻滚的岩浆掀起波澜等待吞噬新鲜的灵魂。  
九尾从天而降到Karmea面前，妖狐比人脸还大的巨大指甲勘勘划过Karmea的眼前，掀起女人乌黑的发丝，两人平静的对视一眼，Arthit用最为狠厉的眼神瞪了女人一眼。他是愤怒，但无心恋战，他的目的从来不是战斗。

一秒之内，九尾前腿刚落地，后腿重新跃起，毫不犹豫地跳下万丈深渊，包裹住Kongphop，一起坠入滚滚熔岩，掀起巨大的火焰而后恢复平静。

Karmea看着看似平静的岩浆表面，嘴角更加上扬，笑着笑着便哭了出来，面容扭曲，声嘶力竭，已经死去的她连眼泪都流不出来。

平静被打破，一个巨大的火球从熔岩底下一跃而起，还有岩浆从身上滑落下去，四溅开来。Arthit气喘呼呼地四脚着地，全身都是熊熊燃烧的烈火，纵使刀枪不入，他的皮毛也被烧伤了不少地方，散发出焦枯的气味，九条尾巴紧贴在背上，裹成一个茧状，等到身上的火焰完全熄灭了，紧绷的尾巴才渐渐松开，露出安然趴在妖狐背上的毫发无伤的人类。

力竭的Arthit无法再维持巨大的体型，瘫倒在了地上变回人形，但又无法完全保持人形，尾巴和耳朵暂时还收不回去，背上的Kongphop也因此滑落下来，这一摔倒让他渐渐苏醒了。

“P’Arthit……对不起……”落到地上的Kongphop恢复了一点知觉，为Arthit这一身伤感到自责，自己的出现非旦没有保护到P’Arthit，还需要他分心来救自己。

难怪P’Arthit总是躲着我，他的身边根本不需要一个这么脆弱的人类吧，跟在他身后就像一个拖油瓶，是个累赘……

就在Kongphop自责得快哭出来的时候，温暖的手掌轻轻抚摸着他的头发，还没稳定气息的Arthit从他的发间夹出一块小小的黑色木头。

“你最大的败笔就是敢让镇魂木的一部分回到我手里。”

Arthit的两根手指碾碎那一块已经净化干净的小木头，Karmea胸口的木头也应和着发出“卡啦”一声，产生了一条裂缝。

Karmea吃惊地看着自己的胸口，随后仰起头从嘴里吐出一条一条白光，犹如白蛇一般四散而去，Karmea瞪大了眼睛，却无法阻止七魂八魄离开自己傀儡般的躯壳。  
一切都结束了，她张开双臂，双膝跪倒在地上。

随着Karmea的大势已去，整个空间开始剧烈的震动，这个由Karmea创建的虚拟空间即将崩塌，大块的岩石落下掀起一波又一波的岩浆，火星四处飞溅，所有悬浮的平地都在崩塌。  
Kongphop努力从地上爬起来，身体还被麻痹一般僵硬，他狠狠咬了一口自己的舌尖，血腥味在嘴里蔓延，整个人也能活动了。Kongphop横抱起瘫软力竭的Arthit，从这块分崩离析的平地上迅速跳离，他刚跃起的一瞬间那块地面就塌陷进了岩浆里。Kongphop不敢回头看身后，抱紧了怀里的人一步一步地于熔岩之上跳跃，任何一步都关乎性命。

猛地一步，Kongphop刚跳上那块地面就塌陷了进去，他一个失重下意识先把Arthit抛了出去，整个人跟着地面一起坠落了下去。  
“Kongphop!”

落到安全地面的Arthit急忙往下望，提着的心总算放了下来——那小鬼拉着连接这块地面的一条锁链正在冲他笑，满脸灰尘，狼狈不堪，露出一口白牙笑得傻乎乎的。

随着空间的崩塌，Karmea就像将死之人一般再过了一遍走马灯，她的不幸源于鬼眼，这异能从童年开始将就折磨着她，她因为这样的不同被亲生父母打断了腿抛弃，被村民诅咒，被同学欺负。人们一方面对她充满了恐惧，一方面又壮起胆来对她做最残忍的事。

她每日放学都被同学逼到学校仓库打得遍体鳞伤，所有人都把她当成出气筒，即使蜷缩在角落还要对着她的肚子拳打脚踢，她吞着血、咬碎牙默默忍耐着，但是当那些邪笑着的男同学开始撕扯她衣服的时候，她差点用异能杀了他们。在那个时候，他出现了，赶走了那帮人，为Karmea整理好了衣服。

Hyaen是Karmea人生中唯一的太阳，她愿意为他赴汤蹈火，愿意用自己的异能帮他完成一切心愿。她当然知道自己窥天命会折阳寿，她双腿的病痛越来越严重，但是她心甘情愿，年少的恩情能温暖她一辈子。  
“P’Arthit，那个女人会怎么样？”Kongphop顺着锁链爬上去，远远地看见Karmea跪倒在那里毫不闪躲。

“她这样，连地狱都不会收她，魂魄消散于三界之外，永受折磨。”Arthit虚弱地回答，面色苍白，原本红润的朱唇也失去了血色。

“啧……”Kongphop望了望Karmea，又看了看Arthit紧皱的眉头，学长这么心软，从一开始就动了恻隐之心，他又会责怪自己没有尽到职责吧。

“这女人真麻烦……P’Arthit，保佑我吧！”

Arthit又不好的预感，他还没问出口，就被Kongphop在唇上偷了个香，Kongphop又顺着上来的那条锁链滑了下去，使尽腰力，一个弧线正巧摆到Karmea的上方。  
Karmea瞳孔涣散，她的眼前已经开始出现幻觉，万丈深井凭空在她的周围升起，她仿佛又一个人回到了井底，望着空荡荡的井口，没有人会伸出援助之手。

“他不爱你了，走吧！”  
一只手从井口伸了下来，Kongphop的另一只手为了固定把锁链在手臂上紧紧缠了几圈，手臂都被勒到发紫。

女人突然一个醍醐灌顶，所有想不通的事，前一秒还在困扰着你，后一秒它们就摧枯拉朽般倒下。

他曾经对你那么好，为什么他变了，为什么你总是放不下过去？

坚持了很久，突然一下子松了下来，全部都明了了。

就是这么简单，他不爱你了啊。

Karmea是鬼眼者、是预言家、是窥天命之人，她能读心。是从什么时候开始？这份感情逐渐消逝。是哪一个瞬间？Karmea什么都知道了。

她就这么自我欺骗着，沉静在年少的感动之中，足不出户，一步一步地看他流连在其他女人之间，对自己的关注越来越少，即使为他赚再多钱也换不来一句感谢，一步一步地看他如何在心里计划着谋杀自己，时间、地点，她什么都知道，她穿上盛装迎接想杀自己的丈夫。

算了吧，他不爱你了，放下吧。

前半生的恩情已经还了，后半生的孽缘就罢了，死后再也不相欠。

Karmea终于流下了泪水，年轻的皮囊一瞬间苍老，双腿萎缩，但是神情温柔又安详。

Karmea干燥的手拉住Kongphop的手，时隔多年，终于又有人能把她拉出黑暗。

两人所处的地面开始塌陷，Kongphop握紧了Karmea的手，但是两个人还是一起无可避免地伴随着地面一起坠落，坠落到一半又猛然停止。Kongphop看着缠在两人腰间的白色尾巴，欣喜地抬头往上看，他的P’Arthit正探出头微笑地看着他，满脸自豪地朝他比了个大拇指。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“我罪孽深重，让我下地狱忘了这一切吧。”Karmea平静地对Arthit说。

Arthit回收了镇魂木，打开自己右眼的地狱之门，瞥了一眼还昏迷吊着的Hyean，缓缓道：“他的心，比毒蛇还可怕，但是我没有资格惩罚他，他是人……”Arthit停顿了一会儿，“你若想在走之前卸他一条胳膊或者腿，我便睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装不知道。”

Karmea摇了摇头，笑了，她以为Arthit何其遵守规矩，没想到他也有私心。

“我不会再为他煎熬了。”

“我当年很仇视人类。”Arthit突然吐露心声，Kongphop也不明所以地看向他，“因为我发现他们有些人的心，那么黑、那么贪婪、那么善变，我故意作弄他们，让他们感到敬畏，所以我才被罚守山。”  
“守山的几十年，我接触了更多的人，我现在是心甘情愿地在尽职责。”

Arthit眼中的锁链缓缓伸出，捆在了Karmea的身上。Arthit微笑着俯身捂住了Kongphop的眼睛，他不想让Kongphop接触太多这些不属于人间的东西。

“人心何其脆弱，人心又何其强大。”

8尾声  
所有的事情都归于平静，整个庄园一夜之间恢复了生机，枯木回春，鲜花盛开，所有幻象中的东西都在黎明的第一道阳光中消散。

Hyean先生那么重的伤也不过是幻象，他只是被吊着昏了过去，Karmea没有给他留下任何惩罚，但是第二天他整个人都疯了，长久的愧疚与恐惧总算是压垮了他。Ray和他的母亲完全不知道这一夜发生了什么，他们对于Karmea夫人之死的确全然不知情，Ray母也是本着一片赤诚之心在照顾丧妻的Hyean，Karmea还是没有丧失最后的良知，她从未惩罚这对同样可怜的母子。  
Arthit告诉他们是Karmea的鬼魂把Hyean吓破了胆，依照Karmea本人的心愿，Arthit没有把杀妻的真相全部告诉他们，只让他们把所有的怨恨都怪在鬼魂的身上。人的怨恨总要有个归宿，Hyean可能这辈子疯疯癫癫都无法恢复了，有些让人无法承受的真相就让它永远尘封吧。

Hyean被送到疗养院，他名下所有的财产都由Ray母子代为管理，吊儿郎当的Ray也不得不成熟起来，帮着母亲的打理繁杂的事物，再也没有出去鬼混。

这件事告一段落后，Kongphop每天都跟着Arthit，又怕他烦，只能偷偷跟着，偷偷望对面的宿舍。因为他知道，Arthit为镇魂木而来，镇魂木已经回收了，那他再也没有留下来的理由了，Kongphop害怕他哪天就消失了，像一场梦一样，突然就找不到痕迹了，身边所有人都会说不认识这个人。Kongphop也不敢向Arthit吐露心声，他怕Arthit不愿让自己受相思之苦，干脆带走自己的宝贵记忆， 失去和Arthit的所有联系，Kongphop只要想到这点就如坠冰窟。

经过这次这件事，Kongphop真正认清了两人之间巨大的区别，会在Arthit身边发生的事，任何一件都能要了普通人的命。Kongphop不怕死，但他怕会拖累Arthit，成为他的弱点。Kongphop失落又无可奈何，这巨大的鸿沟他跨不过去，但是他也绝对不想放手。

Arthit却还是一副平静的样子，照常上课，放学了买粉红冻奶和炒饭，看不出任何异样，甚至有时候他会约Kongphop一起吃饭，一起回宿舍，乖巧地把脑袋靠在Kongphop肩上。两个人心里都在翻江倒海，但是谁也没有说破，维持着表面的平静珍惜每一天的相处。

这一天终于还是到了，Kongphop给Arthit送早餐，怎么也敲不开门，用备用钥匙打开，在床上发现了一张纸条——我去处理一些事，不用等。

可能是早有心理准备，Kongphop觉得自己没有天塌下来的那种感觉，只是心里空落落的像缺了一块。他坐到Arthit的书桌前，默默地把本来为Arthit的准备的早餐塞进嘴里，塞得满嘴才艰难得咀嚼起来，吞咽地困难了就喝一口一起买的粉红冻奶，让糖精的味道混合着食物充斥自己的口腔。

Kongphop常常会来打扫这里，但是不会动任何东西，散落在地上的漫画书、垃圾桶里空了的冻奶杯子、蜷缩成一团的被子，这些是Arthit存在过的痕迹。他常常对着镜子摸着自己后颈微凸的两个红点，一次又一次的确认，既然不需要自己等，自己就不会像Karmea夫人那样傻等，等来的是绝望。

Kongphop给自己请了一个长假，背上自己所有的行囊，甚至带上了帐篷，义无反顾地回到了新生训练的那座山，没有人气，这里更加阴森凄冷了。Kongphop在这里住了七天，把自己带来的食物全部消耗完，只好灰头土脸地下山再准备。

“你来这里干嘛？”

颓废的Kongphop像行尸走肉一样大脑一片空白的走在下山的路上，听到耳边有问话，也不管是谁，就自然地回答：“我要找人。”

又走出去了好一段，Kongphop才觉得哪里不对劲，猛然回头，他的Arthit就一身白衣站在那儿。

虽说男儿有泪不轻弹，但是Kongphop觉得自己此刻非常想飙泪，想埋在学长怀里大哭，但是瘪着嘴不敢发出一点声音，怕把这梦打碎了。

“这里很危险。”Arthit无奈地摇了摇脑袋，苦口婆心地劝。

Kongphop的嘴角又下垂了一点，还是没有声音，泪光在眼睛里转啊转，两个眼珠子亮得发光。Arthit见他整个人都瘦了一圈，感觉更黑了，本来挺有衣品的小伙子裹着大棉袄，灰头土脸的胡茬都没有刮，一副荒野求生的样子。

Arthit又有点心疼又想笑，憋着笑打开自己的双臂做出迎接拥抱的姿势。

这下Kongphop忍不住了，丢下行李飞奔向他心爱的Arthit，一阵巨大的冲力被Arthit轻易接住了，腰被Kongphop缠得都有些发疼。

“嗷！你几天没洗澡了，这味道！”Kongphop紧紧缠着Arthit的腰，把脸埋在他颈侧，比Arthit还要高一些的大男孩像只黏人的大狗，Arthit无奈地拍拍他的后脑勺，“下山好吗？”  
“不，我已经想好了，我知道P’Arthit有职责，不能离开这里，那我就来这里陪你，陪你守山！”

“你不读书啦？”Arthit吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛看着他，眼里有点生气的意味。

“我什么都安排好了，以我的智商一周回去一次没问题，回学校去拿作业和资料自学，看望一次父母顺便补充物资，其他时间我就住这里。”

Arthit沉默了一会儿，轻轻推开了Kongphop，让他稍微让出一些距离。一个转身在他面前现出了原型，比四周树木更加高大的白色妖兽，九条长长的尾巴在空中随风摆动，看起来漂亮又壮观。  
Kongphop需要仰起头才能看到它的下巴，一点都没有后退，眼睛亮晶晶的很是喜欢的样子。那天战斗中的Arthit身上沾满了血污和灰尘，现在的一身白毛似雪，看起来柔顺松软，让Kongphop想伸手摸摸。

“这里很危险，我也很危险，你懂吗？”Arthit现在的声音听起来有点不一样，从巨大的身体里发出来带着回音，它伏低了身体，在Kongphop面前咧开獠牙，露出狰狞的表情，喉咙里发出野兽特有的声音，尾巴轻松地甩倒四周的几棵树。

“但是P’Arthit不会伤害我的啊。”Kongphop踮起脚摸了摸妖狐巨大的獠牙，Arthit只好屈起前腿，半跪在Kongphop面前，摇动着九条尾巴。

“但是你还是要下山。”Arthit怕咬到Kongphop口齿不清地说。

“P’Arthit！”Kongphop着急了，他早料到Arthit肯定要赶他走。

“因为我也要下山啊。”Arthit尾巴一甩整体缩小到正常狐狸的大小，这下Kongphop要蹲下来和他说话了。

“为什么？P’Arthit不用守山了吗？”

“这里有人接替我了。”Arthit灵活地顺着Kongphop的手臂窜上他的肩膀，舒服地窝在了他的帽子里，刚刚还在嫌弃他的味道，现在倒是埋得很舒服，“Karmea其实本性不坏，她用守山来赎罪的话，早晚有一天可以去转世投胎。”

“这么说，就算我不来，P’Arthit也要下山了？那我不是白来了？”

“没白来啊，顺便接我。”

Kongphop背着沉重的行囊，帽子里还载了个Arthit，一步一步地往山下走，有一句没一句地聊着。

Arthit忙了很长一阵子，伸出舌头舔了舔Kongphop后颈的两个领地记号，心满意足地钻进他的帽子，没过多久，就翻着肚皮一晃一晃地睡着了。

END


End file.
